


Loki’s Mortal Gift

by NotMadeOfGlass



Category: Loki-Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki/reader - Freeform, Master/Pet, Possessive Loki, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMadeOfGlass/pseuds/NotMadeOfGlass
Summary: Gifted to Loki by the grandmaster, you serve him in exhange for protection. You’re putting on a dance for one of the grandmasters parties. It’s very sensual, everyone is aroused including Loki. Angry and full of lust he drags you back to your rooms to show you who you belong to.Now a multi chapter fanfic, updates every Sunday! As always feel free to leave feedback, hope you enjoy!





	1. Part I

You had come to Sakaar through circumstances that were beyond your understanding. You had simply been hiking through state land in upstate NY one sunny albeit chilly fall morning when you had fallen through what could only be described as a portal, landing you on the strange, trash ridden planet. 

Spotted immediately by a group of vagabonds, and taken to one of the Grandmasters prison cells, you had never been more frightened. Did your family know you were missing? Would they ever be able to find you on this strange realm? 

You had cried tears of despair for 2 days, before being brought to see the Grandmaster, ruler of Sakaar, and another relatively new visitor to the planet. You had recognized him immediately as Loki, Prince of Asgard and the tyrannical lunatic that tried to take over NYC several years ago. Apparently he had also found himself stranded here through strange circumstances several weeks before your arrival, and was fairing far better than you to say the least. As reward for gaining the Grandmasters favor, you were to be his gift. “You May have failed to bring all of Midgard under your rule, but perhaps the subjugation of one mortal will be enough to satisfy you,” he had said, while eyeing you creepily as if he was considering keeping you for himself. 

Loki had tried to graciously deny the Grandmasters ‘gift’ claiming little need for a mere mortal, but despite your fear of the god you had given him a pleading look, scared that his rejection would mean the Grandmaster claiming you as his own. He reluctantly agreed. 

Back in his chambers he had made it crystal clear that he was doing you a favor, and that in exchange for his protection you would serve him by cleaning his chambers, polishing his armor, serving his meals and any other duties he chose to bestow on you. Picking up on your uneasiness at the last part of that statement and what it might mean, he’d taken the liberty to explain that he was capable of many things, but taking a woman against her will was beneath him, especially a pathetic mortal. 

Things had gone on like that for several months. In public you both put on the facade of a slave/master relationship, but in private you were merely his maid. If you were being honest, you’d even say things had been surprisingly pleasant. You missed your family dearly but you had to focus on staying alive. The prince and you had developed a platonic yet friendly relationship. So much so that you had started preparing Loki’s favorite meals personally, and he brought books from the library he thought you’d enjoy. You’d read them together and then either discuss or argue over the merits of the book. More often then not he was a cocky bastard, but he was also kind and charming. Traits you tried desperately not to focus too intently on. 

You were even given liberties around the Grandmasters castle, making friends with the other servants. You were often invited to the grandmasters parties, with Loki by your side of course, but you were still allowed to converse and socialize as you pleased. 

On this particular evening you would actually be part of the entertainment. The Grandmaster had requested your services, having seen you display your talent with abandon at a previous party. You of course obliged. You had learned very quickly that the key to surviving on this wretched planet was to keep the ruler as happy as possible. Loki had known nothing of your performance other than it was to be a dance of some kind. 

The stage was dark, it’s only light illuminating the large red ribbon that hung from the obscenely tall ceiling, and your silhouette. Dressed in a long green sheer skirt, slit up the side, and a tube top to match, you had floated seductively up and down that large ribbon like a poll. The dance was skillful but incredibly sensual. All eyes were on you, and every man in the audience was cheering and whistling with excitement. You put on a good show. Even Loki was watching you with deep intensity. You wish you knew what he was thinking. Was he enjoying it like the others, you wondered? 

Loki was indeed enjoying it. Although he was also seething with possessive rage. He had been trying to deny his feelings for you for months. Pushing aside his desire for you as simply being deprived of such intimacies for too long. It was pure lust. How could he ever feel anything more for a mortal, he had reasoned to himself. But seeing you dance like that, in front of all these unworthy hungry eyes had caused something inside him to snap. 

As soon as you had stepped off the stage Loki rose from his seat to seek you out. Locating you surrounded by a group of people praising your performance he had simply grabbed you by the wrist and said, “come,” gritting his teeth in a deep growl. 

Practically dragging you back to his chambers, he opened the door and tossed you inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He glared, practically buzzing with rage, stalking slowly towards you. “What was that?” He hissed out. “What are you talking about?” You stuttered out, backing away from him, trying to put as much distance between the two of you as possible. 

He had managed to back you up into the wall beside his bed, leaning in so his face was only inches from yours, he spat out, “dancing like that, like a common whore!” Now it was your turn to snap. With out even thinking you swung your arm out and slapped him hard across the face. Stunned, he merely gawked at you in disbelief. 

“A whore?! How dare you! What do you even care? I’m nothing but a pathetic mortal, remember?!” You were pissed. How dare he display this possessiveness when he had made it so clear how little you meant to him. 

Loki quickly gathered his senses, snatching your wrist he leaned in, breathing heavily, clearly trying to control his anger, he said, “careful little one. I am your master remember?” He roughly pushes you up against the wall, lips pressed against your ear he slithered, “wouldn’t want to have to punish you now.”

Paralyzed by his words, you stood stark still against the wall as he held you there with one hand still holding your wrist, and running the other over your neck slowly, slipping down to your right breast gripping you tightly. You gasped, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. “What are you doing?” You breathed, barely able to get the words out. “You know exactly what I’m doing. Do not try to deny what I, the God of Lies, already know to be true. You crave my touch don’t you? You’re positively aching for it, are you not?” He rasped out, still groping your body. 

He was right, you hadn’t wanted to admit it even to yourself, but the countless days of watching him train stoically in the armory, fighting with such grace and a brutal god-like force. The way he had looked at you, watching him. Even the quick glances you exchanged walking by each other in the hallways left you blushing, heart pounding. How could he know? He was a God after all, he could probably hear your heart pounding, smell your arousal. The thought made you flush a deep shade of red. 

“See my darling, look at that way you respond to my touch, you want this as badly as I do,” he leans in once more, lips ghosting your own, his hands reaching up to cup your cheeks, his lips finally crash against yours, and all thoughts of resisting leave you for good. 

You’re both suddenly frantic, grasping at each other in desperation, connected in a heated passionate kiss. Loki quickly lifts you off the floor, hands gripping your ass, your legs immediately wrap around him as he lowers you to the ground right where you both stand. Loki breaks the kiss, hands moving to your skirt and tube top, shredding them in seconds. You gasp once more in shock at his strength. He looks at you knowingly, and smirks before taking one of your nipples in his mouth. He alternates between gentle nibbles and hard bites that leave you panting and gasping beneath him. He finally works his way down to your core, shredding your underwear and tossing them aside. “Loki..” you manage to whimper out, yourself unsure what you’re asking for. He gives you one last devilish grin before diving into you. He grips your hips tightly as you both moan out in ecstasy. He’s feasting on you and groaning like he hasn’t had a proper meal in weeks. “You taste like Valhalla,” he sighs. You are desperately trying to control your cries of pleasure, quickly losing the battle as he draws slow but deliberate circles around your already engorged clit. You are quickly nearing your end when he suddenly pulls away from you. You cry out at the loss of his mouth but are quickly greeted by his mouth once again on yours. It’s rough and dominating, and you love it, tasting yourself on his lips. 

He once again pulls away from you, looking down at you with such intensity as a green shimmer surrounds his body, and in an instant his armor is gone leaving a very naked god hovering over you. You were absolutely ravenous at the sight of him. Pale sculpted skin, long wavy black hair, and emerald green eyes. His pupils currently blown wide with lust. He’s just starring at you, breathing heavily himself, it almost looks like he’s trying to hold himself back. You spare a glance down at his cock, eyes flaring wide in alarm. He’s..godly to put it mildly. He again smirks at you knowingly, and grips your hips pulling you flush against him. “Mine,” he growls out as he lines himself up with your entrance, and with one swift movement thrusts inside you. 

The sudden intrusion leaves you seeing stars, a delightful combination of pain and pleasure. Before you had a chance to catch your breath, with one hand locked on the back of your neck and the other one on the floor beside you, he started rutting into you at a brutal pace. His god-like strength knocking the breath from your lungs with each thrust. Unable to form any coherent thoughts or words you simply gasped for air, taking what he gave you. 

He was growling and grunting in between praising words, “Gods you feel amazing,” he breathed out, sucking on your neck while increasing the pressure on the back of your neck with his hand. You were biting your lip, clinging to his rippling back, once again nearing that edge when he abruptly sat up, taking your thighs in his hands he pushed your legs to your chest, driving deeper inside you, touching a spot no man ever had before. 

You immediately lost all control, screaming from the new angle of his thrusts, lighting every nerve in your body on fire. “That’s right Y/N, scream for me. Let all of Sakaar hear who you belong to.” His words were your undoing, you had to cum now. You reached your hand down to rub your clit but your hand was quickly snatched before you could do so, Loki was looking down at you darkly. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself without my permission. You’re pleasure is mine to give.” The last sentence he enunciated each word with a sharp thrust. 

You felt like you were on the verge of insanity, gritting your teeth in frustration from his denial, until he finally reached down and started to circle your clit with his thumb, never ceasing his ruthless pace. He provided just the right amount of pressure, playing your body like an instrument he had played all his life, and threw you over the edge. 

You came in a silent scream that turned into a guttural animal like moan. Your body spasms’ violently as you finally come down from your high, but the God of Mischief doesn’t let up for a second. Within just a few short minutes he forces you to orgasm 4 more times, until you are a whimpering withering mess beneath him. “Please..Loki..please stop..I can’t..” you beg him for mercy. He glares down at you, eyes hooded, “you can..and you will..”

He circles your clit again, completely overstimulated, tears springing to the corners of your eyes, he throws you over the edge one last time. He falls flush against you, thrusts becoming wild and uneven. Unable to hold back any longer he latches onto your neck, biting down he comes with a loud growl, gripping you so tightly you feared for a second he really might break you. 

You both lay there, panting heavily as your orgasms ebbed away. Loki finally leaned up, the smirk on his face quickly gone when he saw you, trembling, staring up at him with a single tear falling down your cheek. 

“Gods, Y/N, are you alright?” He says, pulling you gently by your arms into a sitting position, looking you over with concern in his eyes. “Have I hurt you?”

“No..no..I..it was just..overwhelming,” you smile up at him, gently taking his cheeks in your hands, kissing him softly. 

He scooped you up into his arms, and carried you to his bed, laying you down delicately. He joined you on the other side, drawing you into his arms, he then covered you both with his plush blanket. His embrace tightened on you slightly as he kissed your temple. “Mine,” was all you heard, before peacefully dozing off to sleep in your King’s arms.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Sakaar has been talking about the screams coming from Loki’s rooms, and took notice that you have not left your chambers all day. Loki comes to check on you.

You were awoken by the warm rays of sunlight trickling in through the balcony doors, showering your body in a pleasant glow. You rolled onto your side, groaning as every muscle in your body screamed out in agony. You felt like you had been hit by a train, an incredibly gorgeous, green eyed, Demi-god of a train, but a train nevertheless. The sensation immediately brought back all the erotic memories of last night. 

You flushed deeply thinking of the way he had taken you, so rough and with such urgency. The things he had said to you, spoken with such dominance and possessiveness. He had said you were his. Just thinking about it all made your pussy ache for him. 

You peaked an eye open, painfully disappointed to see Loki had already left. He generally left early in the morning before you woke to train and complete tasks for the Grandmaster. Still, you couldn’t help but worry. Did he regret last night? Was he avoiding you? You tried to push the thoughts from your mind as you slowly sat up in bed with a groan. 

Quickly scanning the room but finding no sign of him, you rose from the bed with a sigh and carefully crossed your chambers to the bathroom. The pain between your legs was slightly alarming, you doubted very much that you had ever been in this much discomfort after being with a man. Then again, Loki was anything but just a man. 

Flicking on the lights in the bathroom you gasped as you caught the first glimpse of yourself since last night. Dark bruises and bite marks were scattered all over your chest, hips and thighs. A rather large one resembling the shape of a hand was splayed across your upper right hip. Shock quickly giving way to a sort of pleasant sense of pride. Much to your surprise, you rather enjoyed seeing his mark upon you. You relished the thought of being his. Being completely owned by him in body and mind. 

Grinning widely you turned the shower on and stepped inside. Letting the hot water soothe your tired and bruised body, you stood under the running water and wondered anxiously how things would be when he finally returned. Would he express regret over what had transpired between you? Was it merely lust, or did he truly feel something more for you? 

You tried to relax, and let the water wash away your tension. After the better part of an hour you finally turned the shower off, feeling cleaned and rejuvenated you stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around your glistening body. The shower had done you good. Your body ached dully, and you were still pretty exhausted from the previous nights activities but you felt like a brand new woman all the same. 

You suddenly realized how hungry you were and decided you needed to treat yourself to some delivery. Even though you felt better, you couldn’t imagine journeying far today. Just standing too long was uncomfortable, you couldn’t picture walking all the way to the kitchens. 

Slipping into your green, silky floor length robe, you opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, gasping when you saw the God of Mischief standing in your chambers, smirking and eyeing you with amusement. 

“There you are pet,” He slithered out, grinning wickedly. He started to stalk slowly towards you, still shocked by his sudden appearance you merely stood there, heart pounding wildly in your chest. Closing the distance between you, he continued “I’ve had such an interesting day, love. It would seem you have peaked the interest of everyone on Sakaar this morning.”

Your brows wrinkled in confusion, “what?” You blurred out?

Only a few feet from you now, staring at you intensely and in mock surprise said, “Yes, you see apparently screams could be heard from our chambers last night,” your hands immediately went to cover your face in genuine embarrassment as he finally reached you, and continued on with his taunting, “and many have also noted that you have not been outside our rooms yet today. Are you alright darling, are you ill?” He purred out in faux concern. 

Peaking out through your fingers at him, you smiled shyly. He smiled back at you, reaching for your waist, and pulled you flush against him. You lowered your hands and looked up at him, relieved that he didn’t seem ashamed of last night. He leaned in, about to capture your lips in a kiss when the pressure on your hips increased causing you to gasp out sharply. 

Loki looked at you with puzzled concern, quickly removing his hands from you. “What is it darling, show me,” he said, gesturing at your robe. You just looked up at him and bit your lip. He smiled softly, “oh come now Pet, you couldn’t possibly be shy after everything we did last night.”

You took a deep breath and removed your robe in one swift movement, letting it cascade to the floor. Sparring a glance up at him, you could see he was taking in your appearance with slightly wide eyes and one eyebrow quirked up. 

“My my,” he breathed out looking over your bruised body, “it seems I need to take more care with you.”

“I’d prefer you didn’t actually, I rather enjoy feeling your strength,” you said in your most sensual voice, looking him straight in the eyes. He chuckled deeply at your admission. 

“Have you bathed yet today?” he asked. Pushing a strand of air back behind your ear, trailing a finger down your chin. 

“Just a shower,” you replied softly. 

“A bath will ease your aches and bruises more sufficiently,” he said in a deep, dominating voice, “Moving forward, you will do so after laying with me. Every single time. Do you understand?” He hooked his finger under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Yes, sir,” you sighed out. Wishing desperately to feel his lips on yours. 

“I would suggest doing so before I get back this evening, as I have every intention of taking you again when I return.” He smirked, watching a deep red blush spread across your face and chest. Heat spreading through you in anticipation of his words. 

He kissed you tenderly, but broke the kiss quickly and stepping slightly away from you he said, “I will have food delivered to our chambers so you will not have to venture out, you will replenish your strength as well by the time I get back, yes?” You were unable to get any words out, your mind was swimming and your body was vibrating with lust just thinking about being with him again. You merely smiled and nodded. 

“Good girl,” he grinned devilishly, turning to open the door he spared you once last glance before leaving, shutting the door closed behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had dragged on at a terribly slow pace for Loki. He was unable to keep you from his thoughts, replaying every detail of the previous night over and over again in his mind. What in all the nine realms had this mortal done to him, he wondered. He had never allowed any woman, let alone a mere mortal to cloud his judgment, and completely invade his senses. You had consumed him, cut him deep, and now emotions were flowing through him he could barely comprehend. 

So instead of dwelling on those feelings too deeply he attempted to busy himself with the days work. He was currently leading a mission with the goal of finding a rogue fighter who had escaped the dungeons while being transported to the training areas. Loki was putting in minimal effort, being so distracted by you, yet he was still successful in locating the traitor hiding out in a local brothel. Having handled all lose ends and satisfying the Grandmaster, Loki finally made his way back to his chambers. 

He made his way there swiftly, anxious to feel your warm soft body against his. Reaching the large steel door to the rooms you both shared, he quickly entered and found you fast asleep on the chaise lounge by the fireplace, book laying flat on your lap. Loki glanced at the table by the balcony doors. He had ordered a servant to send lunch and dinner to your room. He had no way of knowing if you had eaten this afternoon but it was clear that this evenings spread had gone untouched. The thought that you had not eaten annoyed him greatly. 

He crossed the room to where you laid peacefully sprawled out. In this moment you looked like a goddess, bronze skin glowing in the light of the fire place, your h/c hair tumbling down your slim shoulders. The sight of you caused a pang of possessiveness to ripple through Loki’s chest, his need for you growing with every passing second. 

He reached down slowly, gently squeezing your shoulder and said, “Y/n.” 

Hearing Loki’s voice immediately ripped you from your slumber, you gazed up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled lazily, “hey,” you breathed out. 

“Why have you not eaten, pet?” He demanded, the tone of his voice causing your heart to stutter slightly. 

“Fell a sleep,” you sighed, sitting up rubbing your eyes, trying to drive the exhaustion from your body. 

“Come,” was all he said, reaching out a hand to help you up. You took it gratefully and let him lead you to the table. You went to sit in your own chair but his grip on your arm tightened and without a word he pulled you into his lap, just looking at you with a raised eyebrow, waiting for you to protest. 

When he was satisfied with your placement in his lap he began feeding you, personally picking up each piece of food and gently placing it into your mouth. After a few minutes you began to feel normal again, and just sitting in his lap was starting to make you antsy. You decided you would try to move this along a little faster. 

“May I try the honey,” you asked him sweetly. He looked at you with knowing amusement for a second, then dipped his index finger in the bowl of honey, scooping up a generous amount before bringing it up to your lips. 

Without hesitation, you leaned in taking his hand in yours and put his finger in your mouth, gaze locked on to his. You sucked greedily, picturing his cock in your mind, moaning with abandon at the taste of him. Feeling satisfied with your performance you let go of his finger with a pop, once again meeting his gaze. 

His eyes were on you, looking at you with deep intensity, hooded with lust. “That was delightful little one, I think I’d like to try a taste for myself,” he breathed out deeply. 

You glanced back at the bowl of honey on the table, and reached your hand out to scoop some up with your finger when Loki quickly snatched your wrist, stilling your movement. 

“No,” he said with a low growl, “I want your mouth.”

You gulped visibly, heart hammering in your chest at his erotic words. You slowly leaned into him, taking his face in your hands and kissed him. It was soft at first, but he quickly deepened the kiss, and you simply relished in the warm sensation of his tongue caressing yours. 

He finally broke away, gripping your waist and resting his forehead against yours said, “That was indeed divine love, but I think I’d like a taste of your honey now.” He grinned at you as his one hand slithered down your body to open your robe, the other wrapped firmly around your waist to hold you in place. 

His fingers quickly found their destination, he swiftly pulled your panties to one side and started gliding them up and down your already wet slit. The sensation immediately caused your breath to hitch, eyes shutting in ecstasy. After he had successfully coated your cunt in your own slick, he pushed two fingers gently but firmly inside you. He pumped his fingers while rubbing your clit with his thumb, providing just the right amount of pressure. You were so close to your orgasm, gripping his collar tightly with both hands, you whimpered when he suddenly pulled them out of you. 

Your eyes flew open just in time to see him bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. He groaned deeply, his eyes never leaving yours. 

You tried to muster as much courage as possible and asked, “May I have a taste, sir,” looking at him pleadingly, eyes filled with lust. 

Your words shocked him for a moment, but he quickly recovered and moved his hand down your body to once again coat his fingers in your wetness. However you grabbed his wrist, just like he had done to you and said, “No, your mouth. Please Sir.” 

He growled softly and gripping you by the back of the neck forced your lips to his, in a rough and hungry kiss. He dominated your mouth, and it was absolute heaven. You moaned with abandon into his mouth, wanting more. Loki, never breaking the kiss, moved his other hand back down your pussy, once again continuing his tormenting ministrations between your legs. 

Within moments you were a wiggling, moaning mess in Loki’s lap, once again teetering on the edge of your release. Loki was becoming increasingly impatient with the situation, he needed more as well. He quickly released his grip on your cunt and waist, lifting you with god-like ease into his arms. With a snap of his fingers what remained of your dinner vanished from the table, and he gently but urgently laid you down, ripping the robe from your body. He tossed the tattered material to the floor and slammed his lips to yours once again, gripping your body with a feverish desire. He abruptly pulled away from you, leaning up to look down on you. Admiring your seductive body, he snapped his fingers yet again and his clothes disappeared. You immediately looked down to his erect cock, the sight of it making you ravenous. You sat up slowly, with pure desire in your eyes you said, “Please, may I suck you?”

His hand quickly flew to your neck, gently pushing you back down on the table, “Not tonight little one. I have been able to think of nothing all day but burying myself inside you,” he said with grunt, grasping your hips and pulling you closer to the edge of the table, “and I fear I cannot wait one moment longer.” 

Taking a moment to collect himself, not wanting to bruise you like he did the night before he carefully entered you in a soft glide. The both of you moaned out loudly at the feeling, you bit your lip suddenly, not wanting all of Sakaar to hear you once again. Loki quickly realized what you were doing, he looked down at you darkly and said, “No pet. Do not stifle your pleasure, only I will hear you tonight.” With that Loki started a slow, but powerful pace, thrusting into you as you tightly gripped his muscular back. Obeying his request your moans turned into loud sharp gasps that you simply could not stop even if you had wanted to. He was holding back though, and you needed more. Reaching up to cup his face with your hands you begged him, “ahhh..Loki please..harder..” He growled with renewed passion, relieved by your demand, and began jack hammering into you at a viscous pace, knocking the breath from your lungs with each thrust. 

Your eyes locked shut, trying desperately to focus on the coil deep inside you that was winding tighter and tighter. There was a sharp slap to your hip, “look at me,” your eyes flew open immediately, Loki looking down on you, panting heavily. You tried to keep your eyes on him, but the intense glare and slapping of his hips against yours was too much to bear. “Loki..ahhh god..please..please I need to come,” but it was too late and before you knew it your orgasm was tearing through you. Loki tensed above you as you came shrieking his name, “damn you woman,” he roared out as his own release hit him violently. His thrusts became sharp and uneven, your cunt milking him through his orgasm. 

He collapsed on top of you, both of you panting as you came down from your highs. Once Loki had caught his breath he tenderly scooped you up into his arms and lifted you off the table. He carried you to the bed, gently laying you down, he kissed you softly and said, “my dear you have been a very bad girl, coming without my permission. I do believe a punishment is in order, but that can wait.” He lovingly stroked your cheek, gazing at you with such affection, “first things first, you need a bath.” 

Pulling away from you with a smile, he made his way to the bathroom to fill up the tub for you. You were over overcome with emotion, wanting desperately to stop him and confess your love for him. To beg him for his acceptance, to make you his entirely. Instead you enjoyed the view of his strong pale back side as he strutted to the bathroom. Pushing the thoughts aside, you made your way to the bathroom to join your god, deciding such confessions could wait another day.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intimate between Loki and Reader as they enjoy a bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to apologize for the delay, the holidays were crazy but I’m so excited to be finally getting back to this story. 
> 
> This chapter is a partial setup for the plot that I’m going to start incorporating into this fanfic. It’s angsty and smutty. I truly hope you all enjoy and as always feel free to leave feedback!

Loki was pouring what appeared to be some type of scented oil into the large, porcelain tub as you entered the bathroom. The smell of lavender and lemon instantly invaded your senses. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, your heart aching, the combination of smells brought back memories of earth. Of home. 

Loki cleared his throat, snapping you out of your moment of grief. You opened your eyes and looked up at your dark, beautiful prince. He had already stepped into the tub and was holding a hand out to you, you took it gently, as he carefully guided you into the bath. 

You moved to sit in front of him with your back to his chest, but he stopped you abruptly, and without saying a word forced you to face him, and wrap your legs around his waist. You were practically in his lap, his cock lightly resting against your thigh. 

The water felt like heaven to your sore muscles, but the intimate position you found yourself in made your heart pound fiercely in your chest. Somehow sitting like this with Loki felt more erotic than all the things he had done to you in the other room. 

Loki said nothing as he picked up the sponge and started to bath you, looking down at you from time to time, eyes dark and hooded. That look alone made you feel feverish, and you could feel a deep blush spread across your face and chest. 

Loki chuckled, “Your inability to hide your sentiment is deeply satisfying, I must admit Pet.” You said nothing, just turned an even brighter shade of red, smiling shyly. 

Loki smirked to himself, moving his hands down your body, massaging the sides of your waist with the sponge, moving swiftly to the sensitive spot between your legs. 

Your breath hitched at the feeling. You were sore and the gentle strokes he was giving you was deeply soothing. You closed your eyes, relishing the feeling. When you opened your eyes again Loki was inches from your face, lips almost touching, breathing heavily. 

You stared at him pleadingly, your breathing becoming labored as that familiar heat started to spread through your core once again. You tried to keep your eyes on him, his gaze was heady and filled with lust. He started to lean in even more, his lips only inches from you now. You closed your eyes, expecting to feel those warm perfect lips on yours, but instead Loki swiftly stopped his movements, pulling his hands away from you and said, “My turn darling.”

You snapped your eyes open, mouth hanging open awkwardly in disbelief and annoyance. You snatched the sponge out of his hands with a huff as he leaned back, grinning devilishly. 

You worked the sponge over his shoulders and down his gorgeous chest. You had never seen a man so perfect. White porcelain skin, body lean but chiseled, and powerful. You kept your eyes down, unable to bring yourself to look up at him as he no doubt was finding some amusement in your admiration. 

As you bathed him an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness washed over you. You wanted to thoroughly belong to him, but you wanted him to belong to you as well. Yet, you knew this could never be. Loki could never truly love a mortal. You knew he simply wouldn’t allow himself to. And if you were being honest, it was understandable why. If the tables were turned you were unsure if you yourself would give your heart to someone destined to perish long before you were. You had to try and exercise some level of control over your emotions, for your own well being. 

With furrowed brow, you continued to bath your prince, lost in an ocean of empty hopes and longing. Loki, sensing something was wrong, cleared his throat and glaring down on you asked, “What troubles you mortal?” His voice was deep and demanding, pulling you from your thoughts and sending a chill through your body. 

You stumbled over your words, not wanting to reveal your concerns to the prince you finally managed to blurt out, “Oh..I, uh..nothing. Really, it’s nothing.” 

You attempted to go back to your work, focusing all your attention on washing Loki, but he was having none of it. Gripping your chin firmly, he raised your head forcing you to look at him. You froze and your heart dropped as your eyes met his. There was anger in his eyes, and something else you couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“You are not allowed to lie to me, little one, and I expect you to keep nothing from me, do you understand?” Eyes wide, you merely nodded in agreement. “Good,” he said, “Now, what is it that troubles my sweet pet.” He said that last part so softly, almost affectionately as he rubbed his thumb along your lips. 

You were almost in a panic, unsure exactly what to say, or how to say it. You couldn’t come right out and admit your feelings for him, but perhaps there was a way you could get the information you wanted without revealing too much. 

“Do you make it a habit to sleep with all your servants?” you asked softly, unable to think of anything else to say. 

Loki looked taken a back, possibly even a little offended. “Not that it’s any business of yours, but no. I don’t. Of course I must admit I haven’t had much opportunity since being here, what with the Grandmaster taking all the pretty ones for himself. Except you of course my dear.” That last part was meant to provoke you no doubt, but you decided to ignore it and push on. 

Gathering every ounce of courage in your body, you finally looked up at him and asked, “And if the Grandmaster requested my services for himself, would you allow him to take me?”

Loki’s eyes immediately narrowed and his grip on your waist tightened, “You are mine, and I do not share what is mine,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“And what about you? Am I expected to share you?” You looked down at the bubbles in the water between you, unable to meet his gaze, terrified with anticipation at what his response would be. 

Loki said nothing for a few moments. The tension built and expanded in those few seconds, it was unbearable and you feared your emotions would boil over because of it. Finally, he sighed deeply and said, “I have no desire to lay with another, not anytime soon at least. If that should change, I will surely let you know.”

‘Good enough,’ you thought to yourself, feeling slightly relieved at his response. It wasn’t exactly what you were looking for, but the fact remained, he was not sharing you, and you were not expected to share him. That would have to do, for now. 

Feeling satisfied yet equally anxious to change the subject, you took the sponge back in your hand and continued to wash the gorgeous god before you. 

You finally reached the apex of his legs, massaging soft circles into his groin, you suddenly felt his cock twitch with arousal. You tossed the sponge aside and firmly gripped him with your hand and started to stroke the full length of his shaft. He was completely hard within seconds, and grunting softly as you pleasured him. 

“You keep this up and I will be forced to take you again,” He rasped out as he looked down on you with fervor, his pupils completely blown wide with lust. 

“Do you want me to stop, my King?” You asked softly, with faux innocence, never breaking eye contact. 

His eyes widened at that last part, one eyebrow quirked up. You had never called him that before, you doubted anyone ever had. His eyes narrowed again, and his grip on your waist tightened once more. 

“Say that again,” he demanded, though his voice was barely a whisper and you thought it sounded strained. 

You once again gathered as much courage as you could, and reaching a hand up to cup his cheek you sighed out, “My King.”

Loki growled at that and quickly grabbed you by the hips, lifting you out of the water, and slammed you up against the wall next to the tub. 

You barely had a moment to register what was happening when Loki swiftly thrust his cock deep inside you, making you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He held you tightly, both hands gripping your bottom as he slowly, but deeply fucked you. 

This time was different. He wasn’t jack hammering into you like he had done earlier. He only pulled out a few inches before burying himself back inside you. The feeling was so intense it sent a sharp wave of pleasure that reached all the way up to your womb. It was more gentle than your previous couplings had been, but you could still feel the urgency in his thrusts. 

He simply held you there, fucking you up against the bathroom wall, grunting and growling with passion. You could do nothing but hold on and take it. Within minutes you were reduced to a whimpering, gasping mess, completely delirious with the ecstasy he was giving you. You were already so close to your release, terrified he would push you over before you could ask for it. 

“Loki...please...please..” was all you managed to get it out. Thankfully Loki sensed exactly what you needed and immediately reached down and started rubbing your clit in soft but deliberate circles, never leaving his eyes off yours. 

Your orgasm hit you with an intensity you had never felt before. Your moans grew louder as the pleasure continued to push you over the edge. It went on for what seemed like eternity, you didn’t think it would ever end. Your moaning turned into a high pitched scream as that final wave of ecstasy washed over you, leaving you gasping and trembling in Loki’s arms. 

Your release had been too much for him and he quickly followed. His thrusts became sloppy as he reached his peak, his body working against you in a feverish spasm. He growled deeply as he latched onto your neck with his teeth, biting down harshly. He bellowed so loud as he came you were sure all of Sakaar must have heard him. The thought making you smirk with deep satisfaction.

Finally his movements slowed as his pleasure ebbed away. He gently rested his forehead against yours, while you both attempted to catch your breath. You could do nothing but simply hold on to him, grasping his back and shoulders, you never wanted to let go. 

Loki slowly pulled away and looked down at you. His eyes were so soft. He was not an easy man to read, but you swore you saw affection, and possibly even a twinge of sadness in those beautiful green eyes. 

“Y/N, I...” but Loki was quickly interrupted by a booming knock on your chamber doors. 

You jumped in his arms as you both looked towards the bathroom doorway, and out to the main living area you both shared. 

“Who the bloody hell could that be,” Loki said as he lowered you slowly to your feet, and carefully stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist he swiftly left to answer the door, leaving you standing there dumbfounded and yearning to know what it was he had meant to say. 

Pushing aside your annoyance, you slipped your robe around your body, and made your way out to the living room to see who exactly was responsible for this infuriating interruption.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster summons Loki to his chambers, making a number of requests, one of which Loki is less than pleased with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly plot and fluff, and slightly shorter than the previous chapters, sorry bout that! The smut will continue in the next chapter so have no fear! Hope you enjoy and as always feel free to leave feedback!

“Little late is it not?” Loki slithered out, voice dripping in disdain. 

One of the Grandmasters guards stood stiffly in the doorway of the main living area that you and Loki shared. Loki was leaning against the door, with one hand on the knob and the other gripping the door frame. 

“Sir, the Grandmaster has requested your presence in his chambers.” The guard looked from Loki to you, his eyes lingering on you for a moment before turning back to Loki. 

Loki looked back to see you standing there, less than thrilled by your state of undress, he shifted and positioned himself in such a way that effectively blocked the guards view of you. 

“Can’t this wait till morning,” Loki said, clearly irritated by the solicitation. 

“Afraid not my Lord,” the guard replied, “the Grandmaster has asked you join him at once.”

Loki sighed deeply, “Tell his eminence I will be there shortly.” 

Loki didn’t give the guard a chance to respond, instead slamming the door in his face and turning around he started to make his way over to you. 

You stood there, unable to say or do anything but admire the handsome prince strutting towards you. Just one look from him seemed to paralyze all neurological function. You were deeply disappointed that he had to leave, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and just fall asleep with his strong arms wrapped around you safely. 

He finally reached you, grasping your upper arms and squeezing gently he asked, “Are you alright Pet?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” you replied softly, “What do you suppose that was all about?” The grandmaster had never requested Loki’s services so late in the evening before. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea, little one,” Loki continued to stroke your upper arms as he spoke, “nothing for you to worry yourself with, I’m sure.” 

Loki’s hands slid from your arms moving gently up your shoulders, neck, and finally reaching your face he cupped your cheeks and leaned in, kissing you tenderly. 

His lips were so warm and soft, you felt a heat immediately spread through your chest and stomach. You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him closer to you, desperate for more contact. 

Loki pulled away from you suddenly as the kiss began to heat up. Looking down on you with hooded eyes, just a few inches from your lips he breathed out, “I must go, you should go to bed. I will return soon.” 

But his grip on you was tight, and his voice strained. He was clearly struggling to let you go. 

You gave him one last peck on the lips and said, “Yes, my King,” and slowly started to make your way to the large bed you both shared. 

You slipped in between the sheets, and laying down watched as a green shimmer surrounded Loki’s body, replacing the towel he was wearing with his full armor. He looked so regal wrapped in all that green and gold metal and leather. It made your heart skip. 

He spared you one last glance as he headed for the door to leave, winking at you with that smug, cocky grin, before shutting the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki walked briskly towards the Grandmasters chambers, seething with irritation at the inconvenience of being ripped away from his pleasant evening. As displeased as he was with the situation he was equally vexed over the purpose of this late night rondeau vue. The Grandmaster had made it a habit to review Loki’s duties for the day every morning, so the fact that he was summoned so late in the evening was highly inconsistent and slightly alarming if he was being honest. 

Still, thoughts of his beautiful, supple mortal seeped into his brooding heart, soothing his anxiety. He could not keep you from his mind for long. You consumed him entirely, and knowing that you were naked and sprawled out in his bed waiting for him only served to quicken his step all the more. 

Loki reached the grandmasters bedchambers, nodding coldly to the two guards standing watch outside the large gold doors. One of the guards escorted Loki inside as the other remained outside keeping watch. 

The Grandmasters chambers were large to say the least, with blue and gold furnishings decorating the vast room. He sat by the fire waiting for Loki in a enormous gold chair with rubies cascading down the sides of it. He smiled a wide toothy grin as Loki entered, and motioned for him to sit in a smaller chair beside him. 

“To what do I owe this great honor, my Lord,” Loki practically bellowed out in fake glee as he sat down. 

“My apologies for summoning you here so late, no doubt you uh, had your hands full with a certain mortal servant,” he said, grinning like an absolute fool as he handed Loki a glass of red wine. 

Loki held up one of his hands in polite decline at the Grandmasters offer and said, “No worries, I do believe I left her quite satisfied nevertheless.” Loki was able to muster a thin lipped smile, not entirely thrilled that the Grandmaster insisted on discussing his mortal in such a way. Loki had no doubt that he was picturing her naked body in his filthy depraved mind, and the thought made him buzz with rage. 

“If the rumors around Sakaar are to be believed, it would seem the two of you have grown rather close.” The Grandmaster looked at Loki expectantly, taking a sip of his wine. 

Loki was not entirely sure what game the Grandmaster was playing but he knew this man was not to be trusted and that it would be entirely unwise to reveal just how precious the mortal had become to him, “She is merely a servant, efficient in a vast number of services.” 

“Indeed,” the Grandmaster laughed out, “Her efficiency has been heard by all of Sakaar.”

Loki sat stiffly, legs splayed wide in a show of dominance, he gave another thin lipped smile in response and said, “I can’t imagine the subject of my servant is so pressing that you would rouse me in the middle of the night to discuss her efficiency.”

“No of course not, I uh, I have a mission for you that requires your attention right away. This evening if possible,” the Grandmaster set down his glass of wine and continued, “One of my top fighters has fled, he’s believed to be hiding somewhere in the southern district of the city. He took with him one of my top advisors whores as well you see. I’d like them both returned alive. He’s incredibly dangerous, though I’m sure no match for a Demi-God such as yourself. Still, it would be wise to take a few of my men with you. The guards outside will provide you a file describing the delinquents.”

“Very well my Lord, I will leave right away,” Loki said as he rose from his chair, “if that is all.” And with that he gave a rigid bow and headed for the door. 

“Oh and Loki,” the Grandmaster interrupted, Loki looked back over his shoulder in acknowledgement waiting for him to continue, “maybe upon your return, we can discuss the possibility of your mortal using her services to entertain us at one of my upcoming celebrations. I know my advisors would surely enjoy her talents.” 

Loki nodded with a smile, trying his best to look convincing, but the smile fell as soon as his back was turned and he proceeded to leave the Grandmasters chambers with great haste. 

The walk back to your rooms was long and Loki felt the familiar bubbling of rage stir inside him. How dare the Grandmaster presume that your body or services were accessible to just anyone. You would serve no one but him. You belonged to him now, and he would burn Sakaar to the ground before he let anyone lay a finger on you. 

The passionate feelings of possessiveness were once again unsettling, and a twinge of discomfort spread through Loki. What was wrong with him, he wondered. He truly must have fallen under some spell to be so enamored with a mortal, he thought to himself. 

Pushing the thoughts from his mind he focused on making his way to your chambers, where you were waiting for him, hopefully sleeping like a good girl. Not knowing when he would return, Loki wished to see you just one last time before he departed. 

Finally reaching the doors to your rooms, Loki turned the knob and stepped in quietly. His heart was racing, which he immediately recognized as absurd. He worked for one of the most morally corrupt men on the most lawless planet in all the nine realms, yet it was only you who generated this kind of reaction from him. 

He walked soundlessly to his desk that sat in the corner of your main living area and picking up a pen scratched a few lines out on a small piece of paper. Folding it in his hands he made his way to the bedroom where he found you laying on your stomach, sleeping peacefully. The sheets were pulled down so they barely covered your small but perfectly shaped butt and your (h/c) hair was sprawled across your back in silky waves. You looked so small, and fragile, Loki’s chest tightened painfully at the sight of you. What was this aching he felt whenever he looked at you, he wondered. He’d never felt anything so powerful before, except rage and anger of course. But this was different, the aching heat in his chest was overwhelming. It scared him deeply. 

He leaned down and placed the note on his pillow next to you, then gently brushed a lock of hair behind your ears, trying not to wake you. 

Loki sighed, wanting nothing more than to disrobe himself and crawl into bed next to you. Maybe wake you with tender strokes and kisses before taking you once more. But he knew there was no time, and so he resolved himself to the fact that the sooner he left and completed this mission, the sooner he could return to you. 

He leaned down and gave you tender soft kiss on your forehead, lingering there for just a few seconds longer than was necessary. 

“Sleep well my love, I will return as soon as possible.” And with that, Loki stepped out to complete his mission, leaving you in a blanket of darkness.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Reader are reunited after a mission reveals some unsettling info about the grandmaster, his policy regarding children on Sakaar, and his plans for Loki’s mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it’s been a long 4 weeks, I’m so sorry it took so long to update but this crazy virus put me and the fam out of commission for a bit. But Loki and his lovely mortal are finally back! I sincerely hope you enjoy and as always feel free to leave feedback!

Sakaar’s southern district was at the farthest edge of the trash ridden realm. The largest most cumbersome pieces of trash that came to Sakaar were migrated into this district, therefore it was typically the perfect place for anyone not looking to be found. It had taken two days for Loki and the duo of guards that accompanied him to reach the southern district, and another two days to locate their targets. Loki had used his sedir to disguise his appearance as well as the guards which had allowed them to move seamlessly within the district and gather the intelligence they needed without tipping anyone off. 

On the fourth day, Loki and the grandmasters guards stood outside a dark, dilapidated tavern tucked away in the dampest corner of the city, where they knew their game awaited. Finding them had proved less than challenging what with the advisors mistress being known for having healing abilities. Loki had thought such a skill surely would not go missed in a place like this, and it in fact had not. 

The trio moved swiftly inside and sat down at a table near the bar. After ordering a round of drinks, Loki in his disguise, had sought out the attention of one of the barmaids. He lured her into the quiet shadows of the tavern and proceeded to explain that he, a blacksmith, had recently injured his back working on a commission for the grandmaster, and was in need of a healer. “I’m just in so much pain, you see..” He had spoken low and smiled seductively at the girl, rubbing her elbow suggestively. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She of course blushed deeply, turning her gaze away from Loki in embarrassment and said, “Actually my Lord, there may in fact be some one here who can help you. Let me go and see if she will meet with you.” 

And with that the little barmaid had scurried off behind a curtain, no doubt in pursuit of Loki’s prey. With a mixture of relief and anxiety, Loki sat back down and waited for the maid to return. The sooner this was all over, the sooner he could return home. Return to his mortal, who for the better part of a week had been left unattended, and unguarded. The thought of which left Loki deeply unsettled with a strange pressure in his chest he couldn’t fully understand. 

He had little time to focus on it as the barmaid was back again within moments, poking her head out from behind the curtain, waving them in. Behind the curtain they found a dark narrow hallway leading to a door. Beyond that door sat the fugitive couple, sitting at a table sharing what was quite obviously their supper, in a living space that was relatively large. The healer/advisers mistress rose with a smile and introduced herself as Lily, extending her hand politely as the fighter, known only as Fighter 763, remained seated eyeing them suspiciously. 

The next few moments transpired quickly, and exactly how Loki had planned it out in his head. He had used his abilities to duplicate himself, confusing the delinquents, making their arrest effortless. However the exchange that began shortly thereafter was not at all what he had expected. 

“Please my Lord, have mercy. Take me, but leave my beloved,” Fighter 763 had pleaded to Loki, who stood before the fugitives with his hands behind his back, the two guards stood behind the man and woman, each holding a blade to their throats. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, I have strict orders you see,” Loki replied dryly. He couldn’t be bothered to familiarize himself with the traitors backstory, nor did he have the desire to hear their useless begging for leniency. This was business, pure and simple, but the Fighter wasn’t giving up that easily. 

“Please, I beg you,” he practically cried out, “she is.. in a delicate state, please, I’ll do anything.”

Loki was growing bored of this frail display of boldness, however it did not go unnoticed to him that the guards immediately perked up to that last admission. The woman could sense it too, and shot her lover a warning glare and shook her head ever so slightly. The larger of the two guards pressed his blade firmly to the fighters throat and hissed, “Delicate state eh? And what kind of delicate state might that be?” 

Loki simply couldn’t understand the guards interest in this incessant babbling and was eager to be back on the road, “I hardly think it matters..”

“Be still, Demigod,” the smaller guard interrupted sharply, turning his attention back to the woman he held in his arms. Loki was stunned by the guards audacity, and before he had the chance to make his retort the larger guard continued, “Me thinks I know exactly what ‘state’ the fighter speaks of, don’t you Trieten?”

“Aye,” the smaller guard replied, slowly lowering his blade down the woman’s body, stopping only when it had landed on her stomach, “out with it before I cut it out of you.”

The woman stood fast, but the threat was clearly too much for the Fighter to bear, especially as the guard known as Trieten began to gently press his blade into the woman’s torso. The Fighter lost all resemblance of control at this and shouted “Please stop, it is true, she is with child!” 

The larger guard that held him simply chuckled and said, “Aye, I thought so,” and without another word brought his blade clear across the fighters throat in one swift motion. The fighter slumped immediately to the floor, gasping for air in a pool of his own blood. 

It all happened so suddenly Loki wasn’t sure when the woman had started screaming, but as soon as he heard it without thinking he rushed to her side, put a hand on her forehead, and she immediately stopped screaming, falling slack against the guards body in a deep sleep. 

“You better not have killed her,” the small guard said warningly, still holding the woman in his arms. 

“She is merely asleep, and will be for several hours. We must go now though, surely someone heard her scream.” Loki still disoriented by the quick turn of events, quickly used his sedir to shield their presence from the confused bar patrons making their way into the living quarters to see what all the commotion was. He shielded the dead fighters body from view as well, at least until they were at safe distance. 

They had been on the road headed back to the Grandmasters castle for a couple of hours before Loki dropped his illusions. He rode stiffly along side the two guards, the smaller of the two, Trieten rode beside him with the woman slumped over the back of his horse still sleeping. 

“Care to tell me what all that was about?” Loki asked, breaking the silence, “why such a needless show of effort over a pregnant woman?”

The guard eyed him with amusement, though he didn’t linger long knowing Loki’s reputation for having somewhat of a short temper. He returned his gaze back to the road and finally said, “All this favor you have gained with the grandmaster and you still don’t know?” Loki furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing so the guard went on, “All children conceived on Sakaar become the grandmasters property. They’re taken from the their mothers immediately after birth. The boys are either euthanized or given up for training to become the grandmasters personal guards in his army. And the girls, well, I’m sure you can imagine what services the girls are delegated to,” the guard finished, winking at Loki. 

“Why kill the fighter though?” Loki asked. 

“Oh trust me the Grandmaster would have done it himself anyway. Easier that way. Less chance of future complications and what not,” the guard replied nonchalantly. 

Loki rode on silently in thought for a few moments, pondering the guards words. What concern was it of his really, what the Grandmaster chose to do with the children of Sakaar, he thought to himself. He was in good standing with the ruler, and surely such a policy would have little impact on him. Still, it bothered him. What a barbaric practice, even for the God of Mischief. 

The guard seemingly sensing Loki’s judgment on the matter, spoke again, “It is unwise of you, Loki Laufeyson, to think yourself immune from the Grandmasters schemes. No one is free, we all belong to him. Even your little mortal.”

Loki eyed the guard with a glare that was meant to instill fear but the guard showed none and only chuckled and said, “oh yes Demigod, better that you arm yourself with this knowledge now, so you are not surprised when he inevitably comes for her. No doubt you have noticed his interest with her, what with her being virtually the most fertile being on this planet, it’s no surprise really.”

That last bit of information however was a surprise to Loki. The subject of mortal reproduction had never been an issue of great interest to him in the past, however now he found himself worrying greatly over it. 

Loki once again rode on in silence, although this time he was contemplating murder, specifically that of the guard that rode next to him. This man not only had the poor sense to silence him back at the tavern but had in a very round about way threatened him and his mortal. He was practically buzzing with rage, how dare this sorry excuse for a man speak such filthy words. However Loki resigned himself to the fact that at the present moment there was little he could do. If he killed one guard, he’d have to kill the other as well, all of which would only serve to raise questions and alarms. Best he stayed quiet, bid his time, and gather more info. 

Instead he turned his thoughts to the beautiful young mortal that waited for him, and allowed himself to get lost in hazy lust filled memories that flowed tauntingly through his mind. In two days time he would have her in his arms once more, safe from those who would do her harm. And Loki, feeling such a comfort in these thoughts he had never known before, quietly promised to himself that he would do whatever it took to keep those threats from ever coming to fruition. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 days had passed since you had awoken, expecting to feel the warm presence of a God next to you, only to find a small letter in his absence:

Darling,

The Grandmaster has requested my services that require my immediate departure. I will return to you as soon as possible. I expect you to be an exceptionally good girl whilst I am away. 

~L

Tears had sprung to your eyes as you finished reading but you wiped them away quickly. Don’t be silly, you thought to yourself, he has not abandoned you. If Loki was anything, he was most definitely competent, he would surely return in no time. 

But it had been a week since you had seen him. 7 of the longest days to ever pass in your life. You tried to keep yourself busy with work and reading, but you fretted constantly over him. Was he hurt? Was he being held against his will? Had he found some other more gorgeous specimen to bed and simply forgotten all about you? You thought you would go mad with anxiety but thankfully a fellow servant had come to your bedchambers informing you the Grandmaster was throwing one of his extravagant parties and you of course were expected to attend. 

Initially you were annoyed with the request, but quickly decided in was in fact exactly what you needed to get your mind off of the dark prince that plagued your thoughts. 

You prepared yourself quickly but thoroughly, dressed in your finest green and gold dress, and hair done in loose curls that cascaded down the open back of your gown. You didn’t want to get your hopes up, but who knew if Loki was to return this evening, and if he did you wanted to look your absolute best. 

At the party you sat with the 30 or so other pleasure servants that all belonged to the Grandmasters top advisors. You were all perched on a cluster of lush pillows, placed squarely in the center of the ballroom, so that all who attended could marvel and appreciate the beautiful slaves. 

You had been there for the better part of an hour, conversing with a few of the other slaves that sat close by, when a flash of green in the crowd caught your eye. You immediately stopped talking and scanned the vast rows of attendees, searching desperately for another glance of green that may in fact be your master. 

Finally you saw him, dark and brooding Loki strode swiftly through the crowd towards you. He eyed you with an intensity, with a fire that you swore you felt burn throughout your entire body. You started breathing heavily, palms sweating, you feared that fire would consume you. Paralyzed, you sat and waited for him to reach you, but he stopped maybe 30 feet from the slaves den where you sat, and made his way over to a woman who had caught his eye. He quickly made his way over to where she stood by the bar, put his hand on her upper arm, and leaned in and started whispering. 

Now a different sort of heat spread through you, one that was bubbling and raging with jealousy. What was this? You had not seen him in a week and he shows up and gives his attention to another woman. Right in front of you? Right in front of everyone? Were you so insignificant to him, you thought. Had he not thought of you at all while he was gone? You could feel the sting of tears spring to your eyes, and decided you had seen enough. 

You moved to get up but a pleasure slave sitting to your right grabbed your arm and said, “Miss, where are you going? You know you can’t just leave!”

You knew it was a great show of disobedience to simply get up and just leave an event without your master or chaperone. You had been escorted to the party by another servant and were expected to wait for them to take you back to your chambers, but you couldn’t care less. You were pissed and the heads that were starting to turn in your direction at the commotion, including Loki’s, did nothing to deter you. 

“I care not,” you spat out, and without another glance you made your way toward your escape, gown flowing furiously behind you. You couldn’t help but feel satisfaction over the stir your departure had created. 

You were in such a rage as you left you paid no attention to where your feet were taking you. All you could see in your mind was Loki and that woman, anger and sadness blinding your senses. You eventually found yourself on a balcony, fiercely gripping the railing and blinking back tears under the bright full moon. You felt like such a fool. You had no idea who that woman was but couldn’t care less. All you knew was that your prince had laid his hands on her before barely sparing you a glance after you had pined over him for a full week. You were naive to allow yourself to feel so much for this man. This man, who everyone knew, couldn’t be trusted. 

You were in the process of gathering your senses and making your way back to your chamber when a loud slam, that could only be the balcony doors, echoed behind you making you turn around with a gasp. 

Loki stood before you, glaring with hooded green eyes and breathing deeply with irritation. You both stood there staring at each other for a few moments, you paralyzed with fear and anticipation. 

Loki finally started to stalk slowly towards you, “Do you have any idea how poorly your petty actions reflect upon me? How dare you embarrass me like that Y/N, you know better.” He gritted out through clenched teeth, still making his way towards you. 

You were already up against the balcony railing and had no place to go, but that didn’t scare you. You were angry and at the moment cared very little about what consequences your little scene may have stirred. And since there was no where to run, you may as well be honest. 

You took a deep breath and finally breathed out “I have not seen you in a whole week, you leave without saying goodbye-“

“I left you a note-“ Loki interjected, a few feet away from you now. 

“And when you finally have the good grace to show up,” you continued ignoring him, “your first priority is to some other woman while I sit like fool waiting for-“ Loki finally close enough reached out, grasping your face urgently with both hands, and cut you off with a deep passionate kiss. 

You leaned into his tight grip, completely melting into his warm embrace, forgetting all the anger inside you as he dominated the kiss with a fierce intensity. 

You were left breathless when he finally pulled away, looking at you with fire in his eyes, holding you securely against the railing he said, “Do you have any idea who that woman was?”

You shook your head, still stunned and trying to catch your breath from the heated kiss you had shared. 

“Her sister is a prisoner of the Grandmaster, she is with child, and I was merely giving her the courtesy of letting her know where she could find her sister. You have no idea..” Loki stopped himself suddenly. How could he explain what had happened? What he had learned and the danger she was in. The thought of it all made him want to scoop her up and take her far away from this wretched planet. 

You were at a loss for words and to be honest felt a little ridiculous. You never really gave much thought to the woman and who she may be. And standing here now, with Loki clinging on to you with desperate vigor, you realized quickly you had been very wrong. Something bad had happened, and it was written all over Loki’s face. 

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” you said as you cupped his face gently, “What’s wrong? What has happened?” 

But Loki didn’t respond, before you knew what was happening his hands were on your ass, lifting you up onto the balcony railing, making you whimper in surprise. He kissed you feverishly while hiking your gown up around your thighs. The past seven days away from you was torture, but this new information he had learned ignited a renewed sense of possession over you, he needed you. Needed to feel your soft warm body squirming and gasping beneath him. 

Loki, keeping one arm wrapped securely around you, reached down with his other hand between your legs and ripped your panties in one swift movement. You gasped sharply, “Loki, some one will see..” 

But Loki, lost in his need for you, ignored your pleas and having at some point already freed his cock from his trousers, thrust briskly inside you. You cried out with abandon, so relieved to finally feel him inside you. His arms seemed to wrap even more tightly around your body, gripping you with such deep urgency as he kissed you passionately and fucked you over the balcony railing. 

You were nearing your release when all of a sudden Loki stilled his movements completely. You froze with him, pulling away you were about to ask what was wrong when he abruptly lifted you from where you sat on the railing, and pushed you up against a wall nearby, draped in shadows that hid you from the balcony doors.

He held you there, still hard inside you, both of you breathing rapidly. Again you were about to ask what was wrong when Loki’s hand quickly flew to your mouth, stifling your protests. A few seconds later the balcony doors swung open, with what sounded like two very inebriated guards stumbling out howling and laughing with one another. You could hear their armor clamoring together as they fumbled about. 

“That God of Mischiefft is nothing but a fool, Trieten told me allll about their excursion in the southern district, he is naive to the ways of Sakaar.” The one idiot bellowed to the other. 

“Aye, Demigod my arse. He’s nothing but a mere pretty boy. Can’t wait to see the look on his face when the Grandmaster lays claim to his precious mortal,” the other grumbled as they both burst out in obnoxious laughter. 

Loki’s grip on your mouth and around your waist where he had been supporting you tightened once more, you could feel the heat and rage radiating off of him. You were scared, he was still rock hard inside you, but you had never seen him so angry. He merely stared at you, his breathing getting increasingly labored. You remained frozen in his arms, waiting for his reaction. Whatever it was, you were confident it wouldn’t be pretty.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Reader have a proper reunion after the incident on the balcony. Full disclosure this chapter is pure smut. Enjoy and as always feel free to leave feedback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t seem to get a chapter updated more than once a month, and for that I apologize but chapter 6 is finally here! It’s basically just smut, plot to continue in chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!

Mere seconds had transpired but it seemed time stood still in this moment. Loki’s hands gripped your mouth and hip tightly holding you against the wet, cold stone wall, and his erection was still planted firmly inside you. The guards laughter continued to ring out distantly as Loki seethed and shook with rage. You pleaded silently with him to control his anger, your eyes desperately trying to reach him, trying to break through his fury. 

Loki finally took a very deep breath and slowly started to withdraw from you, lowering you to the ground simultaneously. Once your feet were on the ground, your gown back in place, he leaned in very close and whispered in your ear, “Go back to our chambers. Now.”

You shivered at his words and the dangerous look in his eyes. For a moment you thought about arguing with him, worried what he might do once you were gone, but you quickly decided against it. You had never seen Loki in such a state and it was undeniable that now was no time to cross swords with the God of Mischief. 

You quickly nodded, and moved quietly along the stone wall that stretched and spread opposite from the balcony where the two guards now stood. Loki kept his eyes locked on you as you made your way around the stone landing that connected the balcony to a smaller terrace, where you could safely make your exit. Just as you were about to open the terrace door and head back into the castle, you watched as Loki’s eyes slipped from you, his gaze focusing back on the two guards. The last thing you saw as he turned the corner was his hands clenching into fists, as he confidently marched towards them. 

You, fearful of what you may accidentally overhear, quickly made your way through the terrace door, and scurried quickly down a long dark hallway. It took you several moments to get your barrings, your heart was racing so fast you feared you may actually pass out. You leaned against a wall for a moment, and took a few deep breaths to compose yourself. You realized distantly you had actually been running since you walked through that door. Terrified of Loki and his anger, and what he would do to those two men. Yet equally concerned over what the guards had said. Did the Grandmaster really mean to take you for himself? You would rather jump out of the nearest window than let that disgusting old man touch you. 

Having gathered your senses, you realized you needed to quickly get back to your rooms. Not only did you need to discuss all this with Loki, but you were also fearful of the God’s inevitable anger at arriving to an empty bed chamber. 

You looked around, your surroundings becoming more clear, you suddenly aware that you were indeed not far from your chambers. Without a moments hesitation you gathered your gown in your hands, fisting them nervously, you once again made your way down the long dark hallway. You picked up speed as you went, then suddenly you were running again. Anxious for the safety of your chambers, and your King’s embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in your rooms you were unsure what to do exactly. You paced the living quarters of your chambers anxiously. So many questions were running through your mind. What was the Grandmaster planning? And more importantly, what did Loki plan to do about it, if anything? What if he willingly just gave you to the grandmaster, glad to be rid of his mortal ball and chain. No, you simply could not believe that. Loki hadn’t expressed any true feelings for you, but you saw the way he looked at you. The way he gripped you so passionately when you made love. The way he tenderly held you after your couplings. Maybe it wasn’t love per say, but you refused to believe Loki was apathetic towards you. There was something blossoming between the two of you, wasn’t there? 

Lost completely in your thoughts you were more than startled when you turned to find your King just standing there, staring at you. You gasped and clutched your chest. He really had to stop just appearing like that or you were sure a heart attack was in your near future. You absently tucked that thought away, to be brought up another day. In fact all the worries and stress fueled thoughts immediately bled from your mind as you stood in front of the God of Mischief. The guards, the Grandmaster, the danger you may or may not be in, none of it mattered now. The only thing you felt now was relief to finally be alone with your Master, your Loki. It had been a long week, and the short tryst on the balcony had done nothing so satiate your hunger for him. In fact if anything it only fueled it. 

Loki said nothing, he simply stared at you, breathing deeply. With out even thinking you rushed over to him, placing your hands on his cheeks you pulled him in for a long and deeply passionate kiss. 

He seemed taken a back for a moment, surprised by your sudden display of affection but his arms finally melted around your small body, pulling you in with such strength and possessiveness. The kiss was heated and languid. Tongues gliding lazily over each other, you wanted nothing more than to devour him, and to be devoured by him. 

He finally broke away with a sigh, and while gently stroking your back he whispered against your lips, “Something on your mind, Pet?”

You thought for a moment while his hands started to roam your body, absently stroking you here and there. You were feeling bold standing there in his arms, the heat spreading fiercely throughout your body as each moment passed. 

“I’ve missed you,” you finally breathed out. It was all you could think of to say. It was true and you wanted desperately to be honest with him. To tell him everything. To stop hiding. 

But he gave you no such chance, he brought his hands up to the back of your neck, and gripping the top hem of your dress tore it straight down your back, ripping it from your body before tossing it to floor next to you. 

He glared down at you for a moment, almost challengingly and then gripped you suddenly by your hips lifting you up to him, while lowering you both to the ground where you stood. A green glimmer shimmered around his body for a moment, leaving a gloriously pale and naked god in its absence. 

His hands and mouth were all over you. He kissed and bit his way down your body, teasing every inch of flesh as you could do nothing but whimper and pray he would have mercy and just take you already. 

He slithered down your body, finally reaching the apex of your legs. He pulled one of your legs up over his shoulder, peppering kisses down your inner thigh as he glared at you with piercing heat and lust. “I could think of nothing but you while I was away, my little mortal,” your heart seized painfully in your chest at his words, “mine,” was the last thing he said before diving into your wet core. 

He latched on to you, almost painfully, and sucked and drank your juices like a man who had been ravaged by hunger. He held your hips tightly to keep you from squirming away from him, your breathing becoming increasingly more labored. He alternated between slowly circling your clit to plunging his tongue deep inside you. The combination drove you crazy and you were very soon begging him to fuck you. 

“Loki..please..I need you..” you whimpered, gasping in between words for air. The pleasure was so intense you feared you actually might start crying if he didn’t take you soon. 

Loki rose from his perch between your legs, mouth glistening and eyes dark with lust as he glared down at you, “As you wish,” he growled out with a slight grin on his face. 

He rolled you over onto your stomach and you tried to get up on your knees, but he pushed you firmly back down into the floor. “Don’t move, little one,” he said it so deeply and with such authority it made your whole body shiver. 

You laid there obediently as he slowly lined his massive length up to your entrance. You began to whimper and moan as he pushed into you. You didn’t think you would ever get used to his cock, but wanted nothing more than to submit to it. Submit to him. You wanted to give him everything. All of you. 

He finally bottomed out, and rested there for a moment to let you adjust. You had lifted your head off the floor, trying to get as much air into your lungs as possible. Loki very gently but firmly snaked his hand into your hair. Gripping your hair tightly, he carefully lowered your head back down so it was resting comfortably to the side again. He held you there like that, not painfully, but with just enough strength to remind you of his dominance, as he started to skillfully pound into you. 

You could do nothing, paralyzed under his strength and the pleasure he was giving you. All you could do was lay there and take it. You trembled and moaned, the coil inside you winding tighter and tighter as each moment passed. 

Loki also seemed to be having trouble holding himself back, he was practically jack hammering into you now, growling and grunting with passion and lust. His other hand gripped your ass so tightly you could feel bruises already forming under his fingertips. 

“Darling, I’m afraid I won’t last long,” He panted and with one hand still fisting in your hair, he slithered the other one down to your clit, and began to circle it with an expertise that only a god could possess, “Cum for me. Now.” 

The tone in his voice was your undoing. He sounded so desperate, completely overwhelmed by his passion. The idea that you could make him feel that way was intoxicating, you felt like a goddess. You came hard at the thought, body jerking violently under the weight of your orgasm. 

Loki was coming too, thrusting unevenly into you, growling so loud you thought you felt the whole room tremble. He bite down harshly on the back of your neck, as the last waves of his pleasure poured over him. He went limp finally, slumping over you for a moment to catch his breath before withdrawing and pulling you up into his arms, and carried you into the bedroom. 

He gently laid you down, and moved to the other side to climb in next to you. You wiggled closer to him, and wrapped one of your arms around his torso as his lounged on his back, both arms wrapped tightly around you. 

You both laid there in silence for a few moments, basking in each other’s warmth and comfort. but as your passion ebbed away, the troubles from earlier in the night began to creep back into your mind. 

“Loki..” you began hesitantly, “we need to talk.”

Loki sighed deeply in irritation, but continued to rub your back affectionately, “Must we? I was rather enjoying the moment..”

You swiftly moved to sit up beside him. You looked down at him, eyebrows cinched together in worry, “Loki, am I in danger?”

Loki looked away from you for a moment, seeming to carefully consider his response. He finally looked back up at you, and reached up to cradle your cheek with his hand. He stroked it gently, and with what looked like real pain in his eyes said, “Yes, Y/N. You are.”

You looked down immediately, tears springing to your eyes at his answer. Fear spreading throughout your chest. His hand moved to to your chin, gripping it gently yet firmly, he lifted your head forcing you to meet his gaze. 

“When we wake tomorrow, I will tell you everything. But know this, what ever danger lurks in the shadows, I promise I will let no harm fall to you. Now,” he said, pulling you back down into his arms, “it has been a long week, and I am not finished with you yet girl.”


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster pays a visit to Loki x Reader and makes a rather vile request that poses a few problems to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say other than I’m SO SORRY this took so long! It’s been a crazy couple of months but our dark King is finally back, and I have to say, I’m SO excited for where this is going. Thank you all for hanging in there, I know I’ve said it before, but I promise you will not have to wait another 2 months for his return. I sincerely hope you enjoy, and as always feel free to leave feedback! ❤️

You and Loki had made love three more times before you had collapsed into the mattress, begging the dark prince for mercy between gasps of breath. The third time, much to your excitement and after much persuasion on your part, you had convinced Loki to let you ride him. He had allowed you to thrust softly on top of him, trying desperately to hold back and allow you to maintain control. You straddled his waist and he had caressed your body, gently massaging your hips and cupping your breasts, all while whispering sweetly into your ear; “so soft and warm,” and “you’re so beautiful, Pet.”

Loki let you rest for only a few moments before he began dragging you from the bed, insisting you take a bath before going to sleep. You had dug your heels into the rough carpet of your bedchambers and whined in protest like a child. But Loki just chuckled with amusement and threw you over his shoulder cavemen style, slapping your ass playfully as he carried you to the bathroom. 

Your annoyance quickly melted away replaced by a swelling gratitude as Loki washed you. The hot water numbed the dull but persistent ache between your legs and the new bruises that were already beginning to form. But it also had an effect on your mental clarity as well, and you soon found yourself brooding, hundreds of questions sprinting through your mind once again. 

“Loki,” you finally said, breaking the silence, “what happened tonight? What did you do to those guards?”

“Shhh,” his embrace tightened around you, “no more questions tonight.”

And there had been no more questions that night. Resigned to his promise to tell you everything in the morning, you allowed him to carry you back to bed. You had both laid there for a long time, trying desperately to find the sleep that would chase away all the things that had gone unsaid, and the danger that loomed over you both. Loki held you so tightly, practically clinging to you. You wondered absently, as sleep finally claimed you, if it was you he was trying so hard to soothe, or was it perhaps himself?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were awoken by cool hands running up and down the length of your body, squeezing and massaging your skin gently. You sighed deeply at the sensation, content at what you distantly realized had been the best nights sleep you’d had in a week. Maybe your whole life. 

“Good morning, little one,” Loki breathed into your ear, “did you sleep well?”

“Hmmm, exceptionally well..” you replied, smiling as Loki’s warm lips started to caress the back of your neck. Aware that he was most likely trying to delay the very serious conversation you both very much needed to have this morning, you turned toward him and said, “Do not think you’re getting out of our discussion this morning, you promised..”

“Darling I wouldn’t dream of it, naturally I desire nothing more than to engage in serious conversation first thing in the morning, but first I’d like to briefly engage in something else..” he purred out as his hand slid between you thighs to stroke your still wet center. 

You grabbed his wrist suddenly, “Loki, you know damn well you’re incapable of being ‘brief’ and we’ll be here long into the afternoon if we start now.” You arched an eyebrow at him seriously, still gripping his wrist. He stilled his movements, glaring down at you, no doubt contemplating his options. After a few beats you finally said, “Please Loki, I’m scared and I deserve to know what’s going on.”

Loki sighed deeply at that and moved away from you finally, rising from the bed he walked towards the table that sat opposite from the balcony doors where you both usually shared your meals. He ran his hands through his long dark locks, sighing heavily again before picking up the canister of wine and pouring himself a small glass. 

“Is it really that bad?” You asked hesitantly, slowly sitting up in the bed as you watched him. You pulled the sheet up to cover your naked breast, fear swelling in your chest. 

“I’m afraid so,” he replied, turning around but not meeting your gaze. He starred into his goblet and continued, “I had hoped to formulate a plan once I found out, but things seem to be spiraling. Rather quickly, unfortunately.” 

The fear was spreading from your chest now, curling and reaching out throughout your entire body. You could literally feel every cell in your body beginning to vibrate with it. 

“What happened while you were gone Loki? What did those guards mean last night on the balcony? Please tell me,” you begged. 

Loki, who had been leaning against the table wearing a pair of black trousers and nothing else, took the final swig of his wine and setting the glass back down on the table finally turned back to look at you. 

“We located the fighter and his lover in the southern district. Upon their apprehension it was discovered the woman was with child. The guards murdered the fighter, and the woman was taken into custody. It’s my understanding she is being kept somewhere safely, at least until the child is born. The woman at the bar last night was her sister, I was merely informing her of her sisters whereabouts. It would seem Y/N, that there is a shortage of fertile women here on Sakaar. The Grandmaster lays claim to every child born here, as well as the women capable of bearing them. That is what the guards were talking about last night. That is why the Grandmaster wants you.”

Thick waves of nausea were washing over you as you took in the information Loki had given you. You could feel tears springing to your eyes, and you quickly covered your face with one hand, still clutching your chest with the other, trying desperately to calm your nerves. A chorus of ‘oh my gods’ and ‘shit’ was all that fell from your lips. 

“What does he do with the children?” You finally asked. 

“That..is not something you need to concern yourself with,” He replied. 

His response was somehow worse than if he had just told you. Dear god, you thought to yourself, this really is bad, and you once again put your head in your hands, not wanting Loki to see you cry. 

Loki rushed to your side of the bed, placing his hand under your chin, he tilted your head to make you look at him. 

“Listen to me Y/N, his plan will not come to fruition. I will burn this entire planet to the ground to ensure it doesn’t.” He stroked your cheek tenderly, looking at you with an intensity that set every cell in your body tingling again, but for a totally different reason this time. 

“Why?” You whispered, gazing up at him, tears falling from your eyes, “why would you protect me, Loki? Say it..” 

He furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn’t quite understand the question, “Because I’ve never..” he stopped suddenly, looking back at you again, “Because I’ve always wanted to be something more. I’ve always wanted to be worthy. And loving you..being loved by you, maybe it means I am.”

“You arrogant God, who ever said I loved you?” You replied with obvious jest, trying to break the tension in that moment. It was a defense mechanism you had nurtured throughout your life, but your head was spinning and your heart felt like it might flutter out of your chest at Loki’s confession. 

Loki chuckled with genuine amusement and rested his forehead against yours, “You are a terrible liar, my dear.”

You both smiled at that, and wrapping your arms around his neck brought him down for a kiss but just as his lips were about to touch yours there was a veritable rain of thunder coming from your chamber doors. Someone was knocking with a fixed purpose. 

“Shit,” Loki mumbled with irritation, pulling away from you, “I’m seriously considering casting an illusion on that door.”

You chuckled nervously, and watched as he strode with a languid confidence to answer the door. You heard muffled noises from the other room, possibly arguing but you couldn’t be sure. Finally you heard several pairs of footsteps making their way towards your bedchamber, as Loki appeared with the grandmaster right on his tail, accompanied by two of his guards as well. 

The grandmaster smiled wickedly at you the second his foot crossed the threshold. You pushed your back as far against the headboard as you possibly could, still clutching the sheet over your naked breast. You did your best to make yourself look small and unimportant, though you knew by the smug look on his face it was doing jack all. 

“May I offer you a drink, Grandmaster?” Loki offered, gesturing to the table by the balcony doors. 

“Very kind of you, Loki, respectfully I must decline, a bit early for me I’m afraid.” He turned his attention back to you on the bed and grinned again, “I do I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all,” Loki replied calmly, “just enjoying a bit of a reprieve so to speak”

Loki and the grandmaster stood there for a moment, grinning at each other awkwardly. What the hell is going on you wondered. The tension was building and expanding and you thought you would soon crawl out of your skin to get away from it if someone didn’t start talking soon. 

“Good for you, you’ve certainly earned it,” the Grandmaster finally said, “I had hoped you would stop by my quarters upon your return to discuss the mission, it would seem you had more pressing matters to attend to.”

“My apologies,” The god of Mischief said with what you could tell was faux sincerity, looking back to you he continued, “my mortal committed an infraction that needed to be corrected immediately.”

“Mmm, what a shame I would have liked to have seen that,” the Grandmaster smiled wickedly at you again and winked. You thought you were going to throw up right there in the bed. 

Loki said nothing at first, his gaze turning cold for a fraction of a second, you also caught the way he was flexing his fists behind his back. He was getting irritated, which did absolutely nothing to calm your nerves. 

“Maybe next time,” he finally said, smiling like a cat might smile at a mouse before ripping its skin from its hide. 

“I think, perhaps, I’d like a demonstration now,” he smirkingly replied, “if you don’t mind of course. Mortals have always been something of a mystery to me, always wanted to bed one myself, you see.”

Now the guards were starring and smiling at you as well, seemingly hopeful that they would get a good show too. Your face was a deep shade of red, and you felt like you could literally just die in this bed. It would be far better than what they were discussing. 

Loki seemed caught off guard, his own smile dropping at the realization of what the grandmaster was requesting. Perverted old wretch, Loki thought to himself. 

The moment passed quickly, as Loki carefully gathered his composure, and without missing a beat said, “My apologies, nothing would make me happier than to grant your request, my Lord. Unfortunately, I have just had her, shortly before you arrived. I wouldn’t dare to take her again so soon, they’re very fragile. I do not wish to bruise her beyond use. I’m sure you understand.” 

You almost snorted at the lie. Surely it was impossible to overlook the bruises currently splayed across your body, no doubt the Grandmaster wasn’t buying it either. 

“How very considerate of you to be so concerned with your slaves comfort,” replied the Grandmaster, his smile fading for the first time since he had stepped into the room, “very interesting indeed.”

Loki visibly bristled at this remark. He knew he had made a lapse in judgment revealing such tenderness towards you. Loki silently cursed to himself. 

“Perhaps there is some other way I can satisfy your visit today?” Loki offered. 

“Well, uh, since you mention it,” the Grandmasters face lit up once more, his hands spreading out before him, “why don’t you simply accompany your mortal to this evenings soirée, that way you can delight everybody with your talents.”

Oh this was so much worse you thought. Dear god he wanted Loki to fuck you in front of everybody. You were, in this moment, incredibly grateful there wasn’t a window open near by and that the balcony doors were closed. If such was not the case you surely would have taken the opportunity to leap to your death. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Loki responded, lips drawn thin in a smile that you could tell, was taking great effort to pull off. 

“Fantastic,” the Grandmaster purred, moving towards the door to leave, his guards following along. Before he reached the doorway he turned around and added, “oh and by the way, two of my guards have gone missing. Disappeared shortly after dinner last night. You know I hate it when my things go missing. Perhaps you could stop by my chambers before the festivities tonight, I’d really appreciate your council on this.” 

“Of course.” Loki replied. And with that the Grandmaster gave a curt nod and smile then moved swiftly from the bedroom to leave, his two guards shuffling quickly behind him. 

Loki turned and put both hands on the table, breathing heavily. You were just about to say his name when he abruptly lifted the table as if it weighed no more than a feather and hurled it through the balcony doors, screaming with rage as the glass shattered to the floor with a deafening crash. 

You weren’t sure what scared you more. The Grandmasters request, or seeing your beloved so shaken, so violently provoked. You didn’t know what to do or say. Loki still had his back turned to you when you finally spoke. 

“Loki, what did you do to those guards?”

Loki slowly turned around, eyeing you with a grin that could only be described as the pure embodiment of what it means to be the God of Mischief. It sent shivers throughout your whole body. It was also deeply arousing. 

“Oh my dear, they were met with great mercy I promise you. The Grandmaster, however, will not be so lucky.”


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Reader attend the Grandmasters orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is finally here you guys! I’m so excited and hope you all love it! As always thank you for your continued support and patience with these updates. I’m hoping now that my sons summer camp has ended I’ll be able to update more consistently. Hope you guys enjoy and of course feel free to leave feedback!

There was an unnerving grinding sound as fragments of glass and wood spiraled and turned, twisting themselves back into shape. It was like watching an old VHS movie, if some one had hit pause then rewind. Your vision was slightly blurred but you watched in awe as Loki worked his magic. It all stopped just as quickly as it had started, with a final whoosh the balcony doors and table were back exactly where they had been only moments before. Loki lowered the arm he’d been holding out, nodding in approval at his work. 

He looked back to your angelic form, sitting on the bed, hand at your breast still clutching the silky green satin sheet you were wrapped in. To him, in that moment you looked like Aphrodite. He beamed internally at the thought. “We need to talk.”

“Please tell me you have a plan,” you breathed out, still a little in shock and unable to move. 

He started walking slowly toward you. 

“As far as tonight’s festivities go, I’m afraid we will have no choice but to indulge the mad man. I simply don’t think there is anything to be done, and to be honest, I am far more concerned for what he has planned after this debauchery.”

You once again covered your face with your hands, unable to believe the disgusting predicament you found yourself in. “He wants to breed me, doesn’t he?”

Loki said nothing, his only response a solemn nod. 

“Sucks to be him, old fool has no idea I have an implant.” You moved to get off the bed, suddenly you felt like you could use a drink as well, social drinking norms be damned. 

Loki caught you quickly by the arm to stop you, “uhh, I beg your pardon, I am not, as I’m sure you understand, well versed in the reproductive cycles or practices of mortals. Pray tell, what is an ‘implant’?”

“Its a device in my arm that pumps hormones into my body, essentially tricking it into thinking I am already pregnant, which in turn prevents me from ovulating. Mine will last for another 2 years or so.” You finished with a smirk. For the first time in a while you felt a slight surge of superiority over your dark prince. How satisfying it was to possess such profound information that he didn’t. Childish, you thought to yourself. Still, it happened so rarely you decided to allow yourself to enjoy the moment. 

“Clever,” Loki said thoughtfully, “and..exactly how often do mortal women ovulate?”

“Once a month,” you replied. 

“Norns, you are fertile.” He said with what you thought was genuine shock and something else, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it though. He wasn’t looking at you now, his brow was furrowed in deep thought. You let him contemplate all this before he finally went on. “Well this is actually quite fantastic, but Y/N, you mustn’t tell anyone this. Not a soul, do you understand?”

“Yes, of course.” 

“Good. It’ll allow us some time to formally plan our assault. Which quite frankly, we need all we can get.” It was Loki’s turn to put his head in his hands, seemingly trying to rub the stress and tension out of his mind. He sighed deeply. 

“Loki,” you began with caution, “Are you planning a coup?”

Loki looked up at you suddenly with a smirk and what was most definitely twinkling amusement in his eyes. He reached across the bed, taking your hand in his, “Listen love, I do not want you to worry yourself with this right now. We need to get through this evening first. One perversion at a time, yes?”

You couldn’t help but giggle at that, “Do we really have to do this? There must be some way..” you pleaded. 

“I’m afraid not. Maybe if we’d had more time to prepare, but..” he trailed off, and squeezed your hand once more, forcing you to look at him, his eyes were dark and serious, “Y/N, you must listen and do everything I tell you tonight. Do not show me affection or display your feelings for me in any manner, as I will not return them. I will not be kind to you. I might even hurt you. But you must stay strong. They must be convinced that we are merely master and slave, nothing more. Anything short of this will reveal how vulnerable we are. Do you understand?”

Tears were springing to your eyes once more at his words, shaking you reached for him. “I’m so scared, Loki.”

He quickly pulled you into his lap, wrapping you in the safety of his strong arms, slightly rocking you like a child. 

“Do not cry my little kaerasti, I promise everything will be alright.”

********************************************

“And you’re absolutely positive? I’d hate to take such unnecessary crass action without some assurance that you’re sure your heard exactly what you say you did.”

“Oh yes your excellency, I was standing right outside their doors. I’d gone there with the intention of inviting the mortal to breakfast, after her offenses last night I wanted to check on her. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard what they were discussing I thought it best to come to you right away.” The slave girl fidgeted anxiously with her dress, shifting from one foot to the other. She knew what a gross act of betrayal she was committing in this moment. But here on Sakaar, it’s every girl for herself, and she knew damn well offering up this info would set her up quite nicely in the future. 

“Good girl,” the Grandmaster replied, smiling with unholy satisfaction. 

********************************************

Loki and you had spent the majority of the day in bed holding each other, limbs tangled together in quiet surrender. 

About an hour before the evenings festivities were expected to commence, the God of Mischief pulled you from the bed to get ready. He had to help wash and dress you, which he did with real care knowing how you must be feeling, but bristled visibly and scolded you when you tried to refuse to eat. You just felt so numb. So powerless. You had lost so much when you fell through that portal months ago, but by far the most painful was your identity. The control and dignity you once possessed over your life. All gone. You had your dark prince of course, but for how long? Could he really protect you from this monster? Did he really even want to? He was the God of Lies after all right? One of his many names, you reminded yourself. He had even said he may hurt you tonight. But even as you thought this, you knew deep down, he meant if he was forced to punish you in some way. Still you couldn’t help but feel anxious and unsure of everything, your own judgment included. 

You watched him closely as he bathed you with such tenderness. Stopping to stroke your arms or back while staring at your troubled sad face with an intensity that was also devoid of any lust. Then returning to the bedroom and selecting your gown for the evening, sheer green and gold of course, not because he was in anyway asserting his dominance but because he simply knew you didn’t want to do it yourself. 

These cannot be the actions of a man, or God, on the verge of deceiving you. Can they?

You pushed these thoughts back, deep inside your mind. For self preservation sake of course, and forced yourself to focus on the devilishly handsome prince standing before you. He was draped in a casual emerald green tunic with dark leather straps wrapping around his torso in a way that was most flattering to his broad frame. Dark leather pants, boots to match. But what you really couldn’t take your eyes off of was his hair. The long dark ends curled out delightfully and cascaded down his neck, perfectly framing the pale chiseled chest peeking out from the slit in his tunic. 

All easy to remove, you couldn’t help but think to yourself. 

“See something you like?” His deep voice stirring you from your reverie. You looked up to see him smiling at you affectionately and simply smiled back. 

Loki didn’t fail to notice your smile didn’t quite reach your eyes though. He felt a sharp pain in his chest at that realization. We just need to get through tonight, he thought to himself. Everything will be alright after tonight. But there is something uncomfortable that stirs inside him as he says this to himself. He’s never been very good at lying to himself. 

“You ready?” Loki asks, extending his hand to you. 

You walk slowly over, placing your hand in his. He squeezes your hand in assurance, but doesn’t look at you. 

You take a deep breath. 

“Ready.”

********************************************

The banquet hall, if that’s what it could be called, where tonight’s festivities were to take place was a vast open room, delegated only to parties of this nature. Loki having never required you to attend one of the grandmasters orgies, thankfully, this was the first time you had layed eyes on it. 

You and Loki walked through the huge metal double doors, no longer holding hands, you just a few passes behind him, and you were immediately dizzy at the sight of it. 

Various colors of fabric were drapped from the ceiling flowing chaotically throughout the room, no doubt in some attempt to give the attendees some semblance of privacy. Rugs, cushions, mattresses, chaise lounges, again of random coloring (quite frankly, the coloring was nauseating), were scattered along the perimeter of the room where advisors and their pleasure slaves were stationed from seniority. 

The most high ranking sat closest to the Grandmaster, who lay sprawled out on a gigantic bed, raised maybe 6-8 feet higher then the rest of the brigade, directly across from the large entry doors. 

In the center of the room, like bullseye on a target, was a rather spacious red chaise lounge. The fabric was worn down from use, making it look dusty. You scrunched your nose thinking about what it must smell like. 

Theatre in the round, you thought. 

Currently there were two women on the red chaise, one was going down on the other. 

Of course they weren’t the only ones currently copulating. As You and Loki made your way through the hall, you observed the party was in full swing. Everyone was fucking each other in some manner. Masters fucking their slaves, slaves sucking off their masters. You were somewhat shocked to even see some of the advisors fucking each other, not too surprised though. 

And you simply couldn’t escape the sound in that room, there was no shutting it out. A literal sea of moans and screams, rising and falling like waves. You felt a sweat break out on your back and your heart rate quickened. It was disorienting to say the least. 

You glanced up where the Grandmaster sat with several of his concubines on his fluffy throne and saw an adviser whispering something into his ear; a second later he spotted you both. 

Snapping his fingers the two women on the red chaise lounge suddenly stopped their performance, moving back to the outer circle, back to their masters. 

Nobody really stopped what they were currently very intent on doing, but an audible hush came over the room as the Grandmaster stood up. 

“Greetings, Loki of Asgard, Loyal advisor, God of Mischief and Lies,” you thought he put a little extra emphasis on that last word. “I’m, uh, honored you could grace us with your presence this evening.”

Sarcastic fucker, you thought. 

“It is, of course, my pleasure to accept your most gracious request,” Loki replied with a thin lipped smile. 

A long pause followed. The tension was palatable, several advisors and slaves had in fact now stopped their activity to see what was going on. The Grandmaster was looking at you now with that disgusting smug grin. 

“I can’t tell you how thrilled we are, my self especially, that you uhh, have finally brought the infamous mortal into our house of pleasure.” Raising both of his arms he continued, “We’re all looking forward to uh, very special performance,” his smile widening even more. 

The words ‘deranged evil ferret’ came to mind, you had to bite your inner cheek to stifle a laugh. 

Almost as if the Grandmaster could read your mind, his smile dropped along with his one arm, leaving the other outstretched, gesturing towards the chaise in the center of the room. No doubt, he was challenging you both. This was all a test. 

Loki darted a quick glance at you, and you were horrified to see that there was no sign of the prince you loved in those eyes. He was guarding himself now. Playing the part he needed to in this moment. 

He started to stalk towards the lounge in the center of the room, Jesus even the way he walked was different you thought absently. 

Finally reaching the decrepit piece of furniture on display, he turned back to you, with an intense look of questioning. It was a look that said, ‘what the fuck are you doing woman?’

But panic had begun to bubble inside you, paralyzing all bodily and neurological functions. You simply couldn’t do this. Not with all these people watching. Not with that feral creature dressed in your King’s clothes starring at you like that. Your mind began to race irrationally. You would just explain it to them, that’s all. No big deal. Surely he could be reasoned with. 

Your eyes darted up to the grandmaster to plead your case, but the look you were met with quickly stopped you in your tracks, realizing this most certainly was not a man who could be reasoned with, you silently chastised yourself for being so stupid. You glanced quickly back to Loki who was now in a full on charge in your direction. 

Reaching you he clasped a hand firmly around your upper arm, dragging you back to the center of the room while the entire room erupted in cheers and laughter. The Grandmaster clapped his hands with glee, and took his seat once again. 

A few feet from the chaise Loki threw you onto the musty stiff furniture, using a force he had never used with you before. You looked up at him with terror, he was removing the leather strap around his shoulder and torso, looking down on you with a dark penetrating glare as he did it. 

Having fully removed the straps Loki snatched both of your wrists in one hand, and quickly tied them together with the leather, tightly. You started to tremble but were given no time to think about what was about to happen as Loki suddenly sat down pulling you over his lap, your ass in the air. 

You immediately began to struggle but it was utterly useless. Loki simply held you there, grasping your upper arm while he used his other to tear the sheer green and gold gown from your body, tossing it to the floor unceremoniously. 

You looked briefly around you to find every face in the room glaring at your exposed body, you snapped your eyes shut. It was only marginally helpful as it did nothing to drown out the loud cries of applause once again going around the room. 

“A punishment for your callous disobedience, whore.” Loki spat out, loud enough for everyone, but most importantly, loud enough for the Grandmaster to hear. 

Before you knew what was happening Loki brought his hand down on your ass with a crack that was so loud it rang harshly through your ears. You were left breathless, mouth gaping in a silent scream. He had never hit you like that before. He brought his hand down 10 more times before stopping. You were screaming now, having lost all control, tears spilling down your cheeks as he pulled you off him. 

He got up and started taking of his tunic. He glanced at you quickly out of the corner of his eye as he did it. You thought for a fraction of second you saw guilt or something like it in that look, but you couldn’t be sure. Not in this moment. 

You were laying on the chaise, trembling and sore, staring at Loki as he continued to unlace his trousers. Having opened the front enough to his satisfaction he reached in with one hand and pulled out a semi hard cock, and used his other hand to snatch your ankle, dragging you to the edge of the furniture. The course fibers burned your raw ass and you whimpered as he did it. 

Having pulled you to the edge he released your ankle, and shot out a large hand around your throat, forcing you to sit up, his cock almost hitting you right in the face. 

You looked up to find him grimly grinning down at you, “Suck,” he demanded darkly. 

You, in no hurry to be disciplined again, quickly fumbled to gather his cock in your still tied hands, carefully gliding it into your mouth. 

You sucked and licked, taking as much of him in between your lips as you could, swirly the tip every so often, relishing at how quickly he swelled in your mouth. 

He grunted in satisfaction, “Good girl,” he breathed out. He’d had both his hands gripping the base of your hair, but removed one to untie the leather around your hands. “Touch yourself.”

His commanding tone and the heavy way he was breathing under your ministrations made you moan as you reached down to slowly circle your clit. 

You were so focused on your handsome God and the warm tingling that was beginning to build between your legs that you almost could have forgotten that there was a room full of people watching you, except now the cheers and clapping had died down and been replaced with that sea of moaning you had been greeted with upon your arrival. They were getting off on your performance now, no doubt. You were slightly embarrassed to realize the thought only increased your arousal. You felt a fresh surge of wetness pooling and moaned again around Loki’s cock. 

You could tell Loki was lost in this rapture as well, he was grunting fiercely now, as if he was beginning to lose control. His grip in your hair suddenly tightened and he pulled you quickly away from him. You were leaning back on your elbows now, looking up at him. He looked wild, untamed, maybe a little angry too. Did you just almost make him come?

Loki beamed at you intently, never taking his eyes of yours as he slowly lowered himself down, like a predator about to consume his kill. He placed his hands on your hips, roughly pulling you to him as he had down so many times before, but there was a change in his eyes. They had softened, and he leaned down so his mouth was right next to your ear, and whispered softly, “breath my little kaerasti.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding in, relieved at the tenderness once again in his eyes and his sweet words. What did kaerasti mean, you wondered distantly? You’d have to ask him about it later. 

Your deep sigh of relief quickly turned into a startled yelp as Loki aggressively plunged deep inside you. You cried out at the intrusion of his large member as you always did, noticing that several people in the audience cried out as well. 

Loki immediately picked up a fast brutal pace, holding your hands together with one of his, and using his other to hold one of your thighs open wide. You gasped and moaned, letting yourself get lost in the painful yet pleasant sensation of his savage thrusting. It was surprisingly easy to shut everything else out. 

Your orgasm was already building when Loki suddenly pulled away from you, sweat beading across his face and chest, and ungraciously flipped you over onto all fours. He rammed into you with a force that knocked you onto your elbows, and you wrestled desperately to find any solid perch on that ragged lounge that would keep you from being fucked right over the edge of it. 

Your cries and whimpers were growing loader and the chorus of moans from the audience seemed to rise and fall right along with yours. It was intoxicating. Knowing every single person was drowning in lust over what you were doing. Or what was being done to you. 

A second later Loki’s hand was between your legs, he never ceases his pace as he begins to draw slow but deliberate circles around your clit. Your orgasm hits you so unexpectedly and with such power you couldn’t stop the wild spasms your body was making, or the lewed noises coming from your mouth. The last wave ripped a primal scream from your lungs. Several others screamed along with you. 

Loki brought you this way several more times, you completely lost track of time it’s self. Had he been fucking you for hours or 30 minutes you had no idea, but you knew your body was spent and silently prayed he would soon have mercy on you. From the noises spilling from his mouth, you were sure it couldn’t be long. 

All at once, as if your prince could sense your exhaustion, he flipped you again onto your back, using his hands to push your thighs against your chest, and started pounding furiously into you. His grunts are now turning into drawn out growls as he picks up even more speed, hitting your cervix in a way that has you screaming in both pain and pleasure. 

You whimper as he pulls out cruelly and finishes himself, spilling his seed down your chest and stomach, the howl bellowing from his sweat stained mouth fills the room. The crowd cheers with elation. 

You’re still laying under him panting deliberately as he attempts to catch his breath as well, then finally moves away from you. He doesn’t even spare you a glance. It’s ok, you tell yourself. He can’t. 

The crowd continues their applause, and you notice several even clap Loki on the back as he saunters away from you, making his way towards a table showcasing a large canister of wine. 

Wish he’d pour one for me you think to yourself. You start daydreaming about being back in your chambers, safely back in the arms of your Demi god, sipping wine, attempting to wash away this ridiculous experience. You’re so exhausted and lost in your fantasy, that you don’t notice the 4 dark figures circling around you. 

Loki reaches the table, and with his back turned to you, pours himself a glass of wine while he eyes the Grandmaster slowly making his way down from his cushiony fortress over to him. 

‘Not a good time, old man,’ Loki mumbles to himself irritably. 

The Grandmaster steps to Loki’s side and slaps him on the back in a congratulatory manner. 

“Well done, my friend,” the Grandmaster bellows, but there is no humor in his eyes. 

There is a sharp pain in Loki’s back, where the grandmasters hand landed-

The Grandmaster is smiling insidiously now and holding up a small device Loki doesn’t immediately recognize, his thumb on the trigger. 

“Too bad it didn’t count,” he finishes. 

“Wha-“ Loki is suddenly thrown too the floor with unimaginable force, body convulsing painfully as electricity courses through every cell. 

He looks around, trying desperately to see where you are and what is happening. His vision is blurry, but he finally finds the center of the room, the chaise where he left you. There are several shadowy figures surrounding the lounge, one is holding something shiny and pointy above his head. The room starts to go black, Loki is screaming internally with rage and confusion, trying to will his body to move, but it’s no use. 

All at once your shrieking voice echoes through the room, and it’s the last thing he hears before the darkness fully takes him.


	9. Part VIIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 reveals the awful betrayal committed against our dear reader, and the consequences that it will inevitably bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your savior is here!! Sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think. As always thank you for your continued support and patience, you guys are the best!!

Scarlet pain radiated through your body; hot rippling agony that started around your upper arm and bursted down into the very tips of your fingers and all the way up through your shoulders and chest. You were vaguely aware that someone was carrying you, gasping and cursing with heavy breath in your ear as they moved. The smell of blood, steal and sweat filled your nostrils. You looked up, and felt deep relief as you realized through blurry eyes that it was Loki who was holding you. In your confused semiconscious state you wondered dreamily what all the drama was about. Had someone branded you at the orgy? Or perhaps you had been bitten by some unimaginable Sakaarian insect? 

Then all of a sudden, as if your body had willed it, a very familiar surge of rage began to swell inside you as the truth of what they had done came rushing back to you. 

‘Those fuckers,’ you thought to yourself, ‘they cut out my implant.’ Hot angry tears began to stream down your pale cheeks. 

You felt your whole body suddenly tilting backwards, then forward again with a quick jerk, followed by a loud bang as if someone had fired off a shotgun. The air changed. It smelled familiar; safe. You knew you were in your chambers as Loki laid you gently down on the bed, and you finally opened your eyes to look up at him. 

Your heart seized with relief, ‘We’re alive. We’re together,’ you thought calmly, and for one very brief moment there was no pain or anger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only 5 minutes prior to safely reaching your bedchambers, Loki had been lying on the ground in pure agony, volt after volt of electricity being propelled throughout his body. Each one rising and cresting with a final shatter of pain; all he could do was lie there and gasp for breath. Loki absently wondered if this was in anyway comparable to being in labor. 

Finally the pain stopped as quickly as it had started, and without even a thought to what he was doing, he found himself on his feet, pulling and tossing bodies out of his way as he pushed himself through the crowd towards you. He wielded his godlike strength with pure abandon and some of the bodies he tossed aside collided with the far wall, knocked unconscious, bones audibly breaking. 

At last he reached your bleeding, unconscious body sprawled out on the chaise. Loki’s heart dropped immediately, he was so sure you were dead. He glanced briefly at the spectators surrounding him. Some looked confused but most were snickering at him, or whispering to each other with callous disregard. 

Upon closer inspection Loki could see that your tiny little chest was in fact moving, and the bleeding was primarily coming from your left arm, minus a small gash on your cheekbone. ‘Must have hit her when she tried to put up a fight. Good girl,’ Loki mused to himself before rushing to scoop you up in his arms. You were completely limp and still out cold. His grasp around you tightened, and without a word or a look back, he headed for the large entry doors. 

Loki informed you of all this in the bathroom of your bedchambers while he cleaned and bandaged your arm. He had cast a spell as soon as you both returned to mute any noise from your rooms that may be audible to outside ears. It was the same spell he’d used the first night you made love to each other. Not willing to take any chances, he turned on the shower as well just to be sure. 

The pain had drained away, leaving behind a numb helpless feeling, with intermittent waves of fury and hate as you listened to him. You had never been raped, but you imagined what you felt in this moment was very akin to what it must feel like. The violation, the betrayal. You could still feel the violent penetration of that cold blade as it made its first slice into your arm. You could still remember their insidious grins as they held you down. You could remember the smell of blood oozing from your arm and rancid wine from their breath as they laughed at your cries for help. You remembered almost everything. You had only passed out once they had started using the knife as a spoon to dig the implant out of your arm. 

Sweet dark thoughts of revenge were swimming through your mind when Loki’s voice ripped you from your trance, “Y/n, I need to know if you have any sense of who betrayed us.”

He was kneeling in front of you, gently dabbing the cut on your cheek with guaze. His eyes were glistening but there was also clear deep anger behind them as well. 

“No,” you replied. 

He nodded, went back to cleaning your wound and continued, “I will find out. I..” his hand dropped suddenly from your face and he hung his head for a moment. Suddenly he took your hands in his, gripping them desperately, almost painfully, “Norns Y/N I know this is all my fault, I never should have hesitated to remove you from this damnable planet. I promise I will get you out of here. I will make the Grandmaster suffer for what he has done to you. You must believe me.”

“Loki,” reaching for him, you firmly cupped his face with your hands, “this is not your fault. You could not have known we would be betrayed. I do not blame you.”

He sighed deeply with relief and nodded, seemingly satisfied with your gentle reassurances, “Let’s go to bed. In the morning I will rise early to see what I can do about securing a ship so we can leave this wretched place.” 

He rose from where he had been kneeling and turned off the shower, then put his arm around your waste and guided you into the bedroom. He carefully laid you down, taking every precaution necessary not to bump your wounded arm as he pulled the covers up over you. You were lying facing each other, his arm wrapped around your waste, stroking your back sweetly. 

Despite all the trauma you had both been through that evening you found yourself quickly drifting off to sleep. The delicate blackness was just about to claim you when Loki whispered, “ I love you Y/N..and I promise I won’t..you know since they removed your..we won’t..”

You broke off his worried rambling with a soft kiss and in a sleepy voice said, “shhhh, don’t worry about that now. It takes months sometimes up to a year for a woman’s fertility to return after the implant has been removed.”

“Thank Valhalla.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, it’s not possible.” You said it out loud in complete disbelief. This isn’t happening, you thought to yourself, it can’t be. 

But there was no denying the fresh blood stained sheets you were currently laying under, or the insistent cramps that always plagued the first few days of your menses. 

You jumped out of bed with a groan and quickly gathered up the sheets, tossing them into the corner of the room as you ran to the bathroom. 

You turned on the shower and quickly stripped down, praying the cleanup crew wouldn’t be by to collect the dirty linen until you’d had a chance to properly dispose of the sheets. 

You hopped into the shower and started to scrub away the dried blood covering the inside of your thighs in messy splotches, trying to keep your left arm away from the rush of water, grimacing painfully when you failed. You were so thankful Loki had already left for the morning and wasn’t here to witness this. He snuck out before dawn to scout out a ship and gather any intelligence that may reveal who exactly was the big nark on Sakaar, but not before giving you a tender kiss to your forehead before leaving. 

You simply couldn’t understand how your period had come back so quickly. It must have been this God forsaken planet, you thought, there simply was no other explanation. The Grandmaster himself had confirmed to you and everyone else that time moved differently here. Faster. 

“I’m so fucked,” you moaned to yourself, turning off the shower. The cramps were getting worse now. 

Carefully stepping out of the tub you grabbed an emerald green towel off the shelf. You dried off swiftly and wrapped the towel tightly around your body and began wiggling into the panties you’d grabbed on the way to the bathroom. After, you grabbed a wad of toilet paper and stuffed it into the crotch of your underwear as sort of a poor mans sanitary pad. You would have to figure out what the women of Sakaar typically used during this time of the month, because this simply wouldn’t cut it for very long. 

You opened the door to the bathroom, taking the blood stained nightgown with you, and walked back into your bedchambers to gather the soiled sheets. Your carefully balled them up in your arms, with the nightgown, and threw them into the fireplace. You struck a match you found in the desk on the other side of the room, and tossed it on the pile. 

‘How lovely it would be to wad up all of Sakaar and toss it into the fireplace as well. How you would relish the sight of watching this place burn and sink in on itself,’ you thought to yourself. 

Your bedchamber doors suddenly slammed open and quickly shut again, and you turned around to find Loki standing there, legs planted firmly apart, eyes wide and wild. He looked as if he was in a fighting stance, ready to pounce at any moment. He was in his full armor and breathing laboriously, as if he had sprinted the whole way here. 

“Loki, what is it?” You asked, your voice laced with concern. He started to slowly stalk towards you, his head cocked slightly to one side, and he was eyeing you suspiciously. 

“Something..a feeling. It was so strange. It was like a voice or energy of some kind, calling me back here. So powerful.” He spoke in a breathless hush, as if just being in this room was causing him great exertion. 

“What do you mean?” 

He was still stalking you across the room, he took a deep breath, and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, “You’re bleeding.”

He was getting closer now and you could see he was sweating. His eyes were practically flaming. You had never seen him like this. You started to slowly back away from him. 

“I’m ok, it’s just my period. I didn’t think it would come back so soon. It shouldn’t have come back so soon. It must be this planet, Loki.”

He must have realized how frightened you were becoming because he stopped suddenly, and put a hand on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, like he was trying to steady or restrain himself, you weren’t quite sure which. 

“I..I can smell you. Your fertility. It’s..intoxicating. I remember this smell from the women of Asgard, none of the other Gods had the ability..I always assumed it came from the Jötuun side of my bloodline. but..it was never..this strong. Never. Y/N, I..I don’t know if I can..” 

“Loki-“ you whispered, you had stopped listening. You were watching his hand on the mantelpiece. 

It had started to turn blue. 

He followed your gaze, and raising a shaky hand in front of his face you both watched as shades of azure crept up his forearm and spread like wildfire across the rest of his body. He snapped his eyes shut as if he was trying to control it, willing his body to change back. 

You looked up in shock, watching as the lasts bits of pale flesh on his cheeks and nose quickly faded away. He opened his eyes slowly, starring back at you with sad crimson eyes that seemed to almost glow. 

The sweat was now gone from his brow, and he’d stopped trembling. His breathing was deep but controlled. He seemed larger, feral, more dangerous even, but also quite beautiful you thought to yourself. 

When he finally spoke it was but one word, and when he spoke it you felt his voice inside your mind and body, causing you to vibrate with the force and intensity of it. 

“Run,” he said.


End file.
